Tugging On My Heart Strings
by BritishBombshell007
Summary: It's the last day of school before summer and my heart is ripped out of my chest. As if getting dumped was bad enough, i'm forced to watch my ex boyfriend flaunt his new girl- my ex best friend (Dee Dee)- all over town. So, when i get an offer from the town's popular bad boy guaranteeing some well deserved payback, of course i'm going to take it. What could go wrong? ZAMMIE/NON SPY
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Hey guys! Before I start, THIS STORY IS NOT MINE AND EVERYTHING FROM THE WRITING TO THE PLOT BELONGS TO** ** _\- BAILEY AND THE BAD BOY (SCANDALOUS SERIES)_** **AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER. I have tweaked things to make this a Zammie story and added/cut different things to add to the plotline. Some chapters and characters will be added from my own initiative. I read this story a couple of days ago and loved it and immediately wanted to turn it into a Zammie story. This is going to be a constant, regular story whilst i'm currently typing up chapters for my two original stories:** ** _NEW BEGINNINGS and ELIGIBLE BACHELOR_** **as i feel i definitely haven't updated enough. But, it's finally summer so look out for the next few chapters of them as i now have 7 weeks to write. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS I DID. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THOSE TWO AUTHORS. If anyone has a problem or question i'd be happy to answer XX**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

Every single pair of eyes in the hall were fixed on me. My chest constricted, and I couldn't breathe, no matter how much I gasped for air. This wasn't happening. It had to be some kind of sick joke. And it wasn't funny. Maybe this wasn't actually happening. Maybe he was hit in the head too hard at football practice.

"It's not working, C." Josh shrugged helplessly.

"What do you mean?" This was insane. We'd had two incredible years together. What had changed? "I don't understand." I sniffed back my tears, trying to swallow the lump that appeared in my throat. I wouldn't cry. Not whilst everyone was watching.

"I need to be on my own for a while," he said, hitching his backpack up higher and glancing around at onlookers.

"On your own? But…" I couldn't help it. A sob escaped my lips as I felt my world start to crumble around me.

"Look, I really need to focus on my studies and football is more important to me right now. We're starting senior year next year. You know how much a sports scholarship to college means to me. You know how it is, Cammie."

No, I really didn't. We were two weeks away from the end of the year. Then it would be Christmas, and after that, we were meant to be going on a month-long trip up the coast as a relaxing break before starting senior year. There was nothing to prepare for just yet. At least not for the next two months. "What about Christmas and our holiday? How could you do this to me? Josh…please. I don't understand. I thought things were perfect."

"It's simple, Cammie. I just..." Josh sighed, running a hand through his perfect light brown hair. "I don't love you anymore, C."

And that was it. He walked off, leaving me there in complete shock. I didn't even get a chance to say anything else. Not that I could have formed a coherent sentence.

After two bliss years, it was over. Just like that. My head hurt. My heart hurt. My stomach rolled. I was going to throw up. I lunged for the bathrooms across the hall and slumped down into an empty cubicle. My tears fell freely, unstoppable. He had completely shattered my heart with just those four words. Growing up, I had never been one to believe in those cliché lines like "everything happens for a reason" or "what goes around comes around" that my mother lived by. Fate, destiny, true love- I thought they were all rubbish. Was it planned that my dad would never come home from his music tour? Was it 'meant to be' that he left his wife and child alone to endure insufferable amounts of pain? I couldn't grasp any of those ideas, until I met Josh Abrams.

He was every girl's dream guy: the boy next door. Sweet, charming, handsome. He was friendly, funny, smart, and popular. He was gorgeous to say the least. He had hypnotic blue eyes that could pull you in and strong arms that provided safety and comfort every time they were wrapped around you. But he wasn't conceited or vain. He didn't act like he was better than anyone else. Everyone loved him, and so did I. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that he would ever be attracted to someone like me. I was a plain Jane. Not ugly but not stunning either. It turns out I was wrong.

The creak of the bathroom door, followed by the click of heels and the unmistakable scuff of trainers on the tiled floor, alerted me to Dee Dee and Bex's arrival.

"Cammie, come on. Get up." Dee Dee reached out and helped me to my feet. I shook my head and made my body limp. I didn't want to get up. In fact I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until all my tears ran dry. "We saw what happened. Come on."

"Everyone saw what happened out there," Bex added. Trust Bex to give it to me straight.

"Bex! Not helping," Dee Dee snapped as she tugged on my hands again. "Let's clean you up. You're a mess."

We had been best friends since we were nine years old. When I first moved to town, she was the first person to talk to me on the playground. The fact that we were complete opposites didn't matter to us. She came from a wealthy family with a big house and a country club membership. I didn't have any of that. After my dad died, all my mum and I had left of him was our cosy home in the West of Roseville. No fancy car or exclusive memberships. But we were happy. My mother is much like other mothers in that she is very high maintenance, but her relaxed and understanding persona meant she didn't believe in routine or rules. She was happy to just teach. My mother was the one who fell in love with this town, with its quiet streets and friendly atmosphere. The population was hardly over eight thousand.

I let the girls pull me to my feet and over to the counter. Bex wet some paper towel to dab on my eyes, and Dee Dee began to rummage through her bag for any makeup that would make me a little more presentable. Dee Dee had everything I always wanted. And it wasn't the money; I couldn't care less about that. She was the perfect southern princess. She had stability through her parents with rules that kept her safe. She had friends. Things I had never had before. I grew up known as the half-orphan whose dad was a druggie band member. My mother always told me that you learn from your mistakes. Because I was always so wrapped up in my own thoughts, no one ever took the time to get to know or befriend me. I was always the ugly duckling of the group. The weird girl that didn't fit in anywhere. When Dee Dee declared us best friends that day on the playground, I was ecstatic. Gradually, I found myself morphing into her and being accepted by her group of friends. By Bex. By Josh.

Josh. He was the most popular boy in that group as well as the entire school. He was good-looking and charming, so it didn't take long for him to sweep me off my feet. Things were awkward and shy at first. I'd never really had many friends before, only Dee Dee. Then, once we all graduated to high school, Bex became my friend as well. I'd certainly never had a boyfriend, but Josh made me feel comfortable. He took me on dates to the movies and to the carnival. He met my mum and swept her off her feet too. She thought the world of him. And now it was over. All so he could 'practice' for his upcoming sport opportunities.

The tears started cascading down my cheeks again before I had the chance to stop them. "How could he suddenly stop loving me? What changed overnight?" I cried to the girls.

"I don't know. I can't answer that, "Dee Dee murmured, while Bex just shook her head.

"Everything was fine last night. Well, it seemed like it. He came over for dinner and a movie like he does every Sunday. He and my mum spoke for ages. Everything was normal. I don't get it." I sniffed, trying to contain my tears.

The girls sat with me in the bathroom through homeroom and first period, not caring that they were missing school. They were the best friends I could have asked for. I eventually stopped crying, but the telltale signs of red and puffy eyes still gave me away. The downside to being Josh's girlfriend- well now ex-girlfriend- and Dee Dee's best friend was the attention I attracted. All morning, everywhere I went, people were talking and whispering behind my back. Half of the students didn't even bother to hide the fact they were gossiping about me.

I couldn't handle it any longer. I skipped the last period before lunch and ran to my car. I was grateful to my mother for letting me drive myself to school that morning. Usually, she would drive me.

I was trying to pull myself together when a knock on my window startled me enough to stop crying. A second knock grabbed me out my thoughts. I looked out the window into the bright green eyes of Zach Goode. What? Why was he at my car knocking on my window? I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. Zach Goode didn't speak to me. Ever. Zach Goode didn't talk to anyone unless it was to tell them to piss off. He motioned for me to wind my window down, but I didn't. I could barely function. Zach Goode, the school's most desirable bad boy, was standing at my car. My breath caught in my throat. What did he want? He rolled his eyes, yanked my door open, and crouched down so he was at my eye level.

"I saw what that jerk did in there this morning. You okay?" he asked. His jaw was tense, and his eyes were burning with something resembling anger. My eyebrows shot so far up, I was sure they were touching my hairline. He was asking if I was okay. Why? He shouldn't have cared about my personal drama. "Cammie?" He reached out and wiped a tear from my cheek that I hadn't realized was still falling. I still couldn't move. All I could think was: _Zach Goode just touched me. Zach Goode. Oh my god._

"Look, Josh is a douche. You don't need him. You're way better than that. You need to show him that. Nothing will hurt him more than knowing he hasn't broken you. I can help you." He winked at me, but I just blinked back, confused. It couldn't be real. Zach Goode didn't just talk to girls. They threw themselves at him. But there he was. Talking to me. I was definitely not throwing myself at him. In fact, I was still gawping at him like a fish. He laughed and, oh, it was a heavenly sound. I swear I heard a harp playing a tune and saw the light brighten when he smiled.

"So, anyway, have a think about it. We've got all summer to work on it." All summer to work on what? He ran a hand through his slightly curly, dark brown hair before asking. "Have you got a phone?"

A phone? Of course I have a phone. What sort of question is that? He rolled his eyes again when I didn't respond. He reached across me into my car, his shirtless sleeves pulling up slightly to reveal scattered tattoos on his arm, and grabbed my phone from where it was placed on the dashboard. I watched as he called a number and handed it back to me with a smirk.

"Now you have my number. Call me if you want to get payback. I know I do." He stood up and closed my car door without another word and strutted towards school, leaving me paralysed and staring after him. I started my car and headed home, shocked at Zach's offer and unsure what to make of it. It was strange that he'd approached me in the first place but even stranger he wanted revenge. For what? I couldn't understand. But I knew one thing: I wasn't a vindictive person. Josh broke up with me for unknown reasons, but I wasn't about to stoop to his level so I could get a little payback.

I sought comfort and support from my wonderful friends and avoided everyone else for the next couple of days. Dee Dee was amazing. She became my personal supplier of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and an endless amount of cheesy rom-coms, which we watched, curled up in bed together. We ended up watching The Notebook on repeat…

The few times I bumped into Josh in town he looked the other way and pretended not to see me. Maybe it was because I was a blubbering mess with my knotted hair and puffy eyes. But funnily enough, he seemed unscathed, as if our break up had no effect on him. At all. He laughed and joked with his mates as if nothing had happened, still managing to look gorgeous with his tan skin and golden-brown hair. He was happy without me, and that just made me miss him more. I called Dee Dee to tell her I wasn't going on the road trip with them anymore. I couldn't face Josh. Another month with him would send me nuts. Dee Dee begged and pleaded before calling in reinforcements in the form of Bex.

"Don't let him ruin your fun," they argued.

"The girls are right, kiddo. You were all excited for this trip. Don't let Josh ruin it for you." My mother even sided with them. So, after much arguing and sulking, I agreed, therefore commencing the start of this treacherous road trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI PEOPLE! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. To answer a few people's questions, yes this is a real book and this will be a regularly updated story. I'm thinking of having a posting schedule, so please do review on how regularly you want this to be posted as I already have the next few chapters ready and raring to go haha. I have edited the chapters and added my own details as some of the book is REALLY cheesy and i was cringing. I'm also planning on putting my own little twist in it as well so it's kind of a mix. Also, to any readers of my other stories...I AM still carrying them on. I'm just using this story as a kind of way of saying sorry it's taking so long whilst i write up the chapters of those stories. I hope you like this chapter! Things start getting REALLY good in the next few chapters ahh i'm squealing at the Zammie! Enjoy! xx**

Christmas came and went quietly. We'd never been a family to throw big celebrations for anything, especially after my dad died. Instead, my mum and I spent the morning lounging on the beach and the afternoon watching our favourite movie, Breakfast At Tiffany's. I kept checking my phone for a text from Josh. Anything. But there was nothing. Dee Dee and Bex stopped by for a few minutes to exchange gifts between visiting their families. I was glad that my mum and I never celebrated and that it was just the two of us. Watching Bex and Dee Dee rush from one house to the next for huge meals was crazy. My mum's parents died when she was only young and my dad's parents lived on a ranch all the way in Nebraska, so I didn't get to see them much.

"We'll pick you up at 7 a.m. sharp," Dee Dee said as she was leaving.

I smiled and thanked her again for the Burberry handbag she'd bought me. I hated it when she spent so much money on gifts for me because I could never even dream of being able to afford something like that for her, but she would always argue that money didn't matter. All I got her was a photo album compiled of photos collected over the years.

I wasn't looking forward to the road trip at all. A whole month with Josh. Even though I'd not seen him for a couple weeks, the pain was there. Just the thought of seeing him brought tears to my eyes. But I could never have imagined how many more tears would be shed over him. It was on the road trip when it happened. The most shocking thing. The Betrayal.

Knowing how unreliable Dee Dee and Bex were with timings, I decided I would be ready to leave at eight thirty. I still had to wait another thirty minutes for them to pick me up. It was a miracle they made it to school on time most days. Things were going okay. As good as could be expected. I was miserable whilst Josh was happy. I was moping around whilst Josh was enjoying his holiday. I was shutting myself off whilst Josh was the centre of attention. How could he not be? With his baby blue eyes and toned body and luscious…I had to stop torturing myself.

I wanted to go home but I was stuck. I didn't have a car. The freedom that I was promised with this holiday suddenly felt suffocating. I didn't feel free. I was trapped in my own hell where I had to see a smiling Josh every day. Bex at least tried to liven things up for me with her awful British karaoke skills and games of I Spy A Hot Guy whenever we drove through a town. The random and surprising texts from Zach freaking Goode distracted me sometimes. I almost dropped my phone in the ocean when he first sent me a text. Never in my mind did I think Zach would ever text me. We seemed to have the same text conversation every couple of days.

 ** _Zach: How's the douche? Are you enjoying your trip?_**

 ** _Me: He's great. No, I'm not._**

He shocked me one afternoon with an unexpected offer.

 ** _Zach: Say the words and I'll come get you._**

I really didn't understand why he would go to all that trouble to drive eight hundred kilometres to pick me up. It didn't make any sense. Something inside me screamed not to trust him. The fact he'd offered to help me get revenge on Josh out the blue was a little unsettling.

 ** _Me: What words?_**

I asked him whilst sunbathing on the golden sand, pretending not to watch Josh jump around in his sea green shorts as he tried to spike the volleyball over the net.

 ** _Zach: Josh is an arse. ;)_**

Zach's reply made me laugh out loud, which in turn made Bex and Dee Dee whip their heads around to look at me warily.

"What's so funny?" Dee Dee asked suspicious, cocking her perfectly arched blonde eyebrow in my direction, while Bex pushed herself up to look over my shoulder at my phone.

I tucked it away under my towel. "Nothing. Don't worry."

Bex didn't look convinced, but Dee Dee had lost interest and had already turned back to watch the boys playing volleyball, cheering and clapping every time Josh scored a point. It was wrong that it made me jealous hearing her cheer him on, but I couldn't help it. She was my best friend. She was meant to hate him as much as I tried to. But she didn't, and I knew that. They had been friends forever, and I could never expect her to choose between us. It still didn't stop the sting when he won the game and Dee Dee jumped out of her chair and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and squealing like she had won. That was how most days went. Everyone else enjoying themselves whilst I wallowed in my grief and considered sending the magic words to Zach. But I couldn't do it. I didn't believe Josh was an arse. How could I believe that when I still love him and hoped with all my heart that this road trip would make him see how much he missed me?

A couple of days after New Year's, I was up just after sunrise ready to hit the road and move further up the coast when my world came crashing once more. Bex was packing her things, and I loaded up her car with my stuff. Dee Dee had packed the night before and had disappeared before we even woke up, which was a huge surprise if you knew Dee Dee.

"I'm going to grab some coffee and look for Dee Dee. You want some?" I asked Bex.

"Yes. I'm dying," she said, rolling up another swimsuit to shove in her bag. How one person could make so much mess, I would never understand. It was three days after Zach had first offered to pick me up, and I was feeling a little better. I had only cried for two hours the previous night before falling asleep, which was an improvement on the previous few weeks. I had even attempted to control the bird's nest in my hair, which was almost impossible. My hair seemed to have a mind of its own when I slept.

I made it through packing without crying and even made it to the coffee shop without a single tear escaping. Things were looking up, although I still had a lump in my throat and was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

And then I saw Josh- Well, Josh's back- leaning against the corner of the shop, and I realised something wasn't right. From that distance, I couldn't quite make our what he was doing, but I knew I didn't want to be caught alone with him. I was sure I would have had a breakdown, and I didn't want him to see me cry again. He'd seen enough of my tears. A knot formed in my stomach. I didn't want him to see me, so I approached the door of the coffee shop taking slow, deliberate steps and trying as hard as possible not to make a noise. I hoped I could slip inside and get the coffee without having to stop and speak to him. A few people exited the café and gave Josh a weird look. Some even rolled their eyes at him.

When I did reach the door, I felt my heart shatter. Time stopped. The sounds of chatter and excitement became muffled. My vision blurred. All I could focus on was Josh pressing Dee Dee up against the wall, kissing her like his life depended on it. My best friend and my ex-boyfriend.

I didn't know how long I stood there watching- stuck in my position. They seemed to have no idea I, or anyone else in the immediate vicinity, was watching. They were in their own little world. Time passed, and my vision cleared. I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and turned and ran. I ran back to the hotel, my heart shattering. I screamed in anger as loud as I could. It was surprisingly refreshing and made the pain a little better, but the tears I had managed to keep back spilled over. How could they do that to me? My best friend. We'd been best friends since we were nine. We've been stuck to the hip for eight years. She had been my biggest support over the last few weeks, reassuring me that Josh was a moron, that I was better off without him, and how I didn't need a man when I had my friends. She lied. She was a liar. A backstabber. A bi-

Bex came running out of the room to see what I was yelling about, but I couldn't speak. I slumped to the ground and pulled out my phone. I sent a simple text to the one person who could help me.

 ** _Me: Josh is an arse._**

 ** _Zach: On my way._**

Zach's reply was almost instant. I had to get away from them. From everyone. I blubbered to Bex that I was leaving and grabbed my stuff from her car, trying to contain my tears as much as possible. She tried to stop me but it was useless. I told her what had happened, but I was too humiliated and beyond gutted that my best friend would do something like that to stay any longer. Bex understood. Well, I thought she did.

Zach was going to be hours, and I couldn't be there with Josh and Dee Dee, so I said goodbye to Bex, ignored her protests, and walked down to the beach and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When Zach pulled up on the side of the road late that afternoon, he climbed out of the car and came down to the sand to get me. I felt awful asking him to drive interstate just to pick me up. I was so far away from home, but he was my only option. I didn't have any other choice.

"What happened?" He frowned when he saw my bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. I was almost positive there was snot everywhere too. I couldn't stop crying, but I told Zach what I had seen and why I needed him to come and get me.

"I'm sorry, Cammie." His voice was just above as whisper as he threw an arm around my shoulder. He sat with me on the beach and let me cry until my throat was hoarse and my tears ran out.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Smiles180- I'm so glad you like it! Sorry the other ones are taking so long! And would it be selfish if I asked you not to read it JUSSSTTTT yet cuz I want to save it as a surprise and not to be rude to the OG author but if you love gallagher girls as much as I do (which i know you do) you'll like this version more (i hope haha) xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan- Thank you :)! Well, i guess you found out this chapter haha. Bex is Cammie's best friend which is why I didn't want to put her or Macey (cuz Macey would've fit the rich, shopping obsessed character perfectly) in the position. Don't worry, the original 4 gang do appear in this, just slightly later on. And i could never put Zach as the person who i hate with a passion- i love him too much haha xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you (to both reviewers)! The actual book is good, i read it in a few hours. It can be really cringe at times but who doesn't love a bit of cheese haha. Maybe don't read it just yet, in case it spoils what's going to happen, but by all means do because it is good! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

My holidays sucked. Instead of being on a road trip with my boyfriend and best friend, who I'd heard from Bex were now officially together, I spent every day lying on my bed listening to heavy metal music as loud as I could. I made it through the first week by avoiding people, mainly my mum and Zach. I couldn't face him after that extremely uncomfortable ride home. Since no one else was talking to me, avoiding people was pretty easy. Even Bex had stopped calling and texting after she'd told me about Josh and Dee Dee being in a relationship. Seriously, you would think that I was the one that had done something wrong, that I was the one who betrayed her boyfriend with his best friend, not the other way round. I was sick of my mum asking if I was okay or if I wanted to talk about it. No, I wasn't okay and no I don't want to talk about it. My first boyfriend broke up with me and got with my best friend two weeks later. You don't get over that quickly.

I knew she meant well and was concerned about me, but I just wanted to wallow in my self-pity. I didn't want to go shopping. I hated shopping. I only ever went shopping because Dee Dee loved it. I didn't want to go to the beach because that's where it'd happened. I didn't want to have mother-daughter game nights, bonding sessions or anything else. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to cry and scream and eat my weight in cookie dough ice cream.

I knew it was wrong of me, but I ignored Zach whenever he texted or called. I told him I appreciated the ride home, but I just needed to be alone for a while to get my head together. He understood that, though he still tried to contact me. He was great about the whole thing, which made me even more curious about what he was up to.

After spending two weeks moping around listening to heavy metal music and eating way too much frozen goods, it seemed my mum had finally got so "sick of hearing that trash every day and night," as well as buying me copious amounts of ice cream, that she decided to put a stop to it.

"That's it, Cammie. I've had enough. I know you're hurting, kiddo. I do. But lounging around listening to this crap and eating junk isn't doing anyone any good. Particularly you. You need to snap out of it. Contact Josh and get some answers. Get some closure and move on," she said, storming through my door in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her hair. I started to protest as she went to switch off my music, but she held up a finger to stop me.

"Cameron Anne, you're a beautiful, fun, friendly girl and you don't need them. What they did was cruel. They obviously wanted to see you get hurt, which is exactly what they did. They're not worth your tears. You need to get out of whatever funk your in and go show them that you're better than them and don't need them in your life." She grabbed the remaining ice cream from my hands, and just as quickly as she had entered my room, left- without letting me speak.

She was right of course. She always was. I was in a funk and needed to snap out of it. But it didn't make it hurt any less. I was almost eighteen, and this was my summer holiday before my final year. I should have been having the time of my life, having fun and partying with friends- not locking myself away in my room. Was what Zach was saying actually right? That I didn't need them. Because I didn't. Who needs toxic people like that? Toxic was exactly what they were and I didn't need them. I was better than that.

After my mum's outburst and giving myself a little pep talk, I knew what I had to do. It was going to be difficult, but by the time school starts again, I would be over Josh Abrams. I would be happy. I would be better than ever. I could do it. But first, I needed the truth. Shaking, I reached for my phone, hardly believing that I was going to do it. I sent a text to Josh.

 **Me: Josh, I need the truth. Why did u break up with me? No BS, just b honest pls. U owe me that much.**

After a few seconds my phone pinged with a reply. I was surprised he managed to answer so quickly, I thought he would've been having the time of his life with his girlfriend… Josh's response made my stomach drop.

 **Josh: C…U don't want to know the truth.**

I saw red. He knew I hated being called "C". It wasn't a name. It was a freaking letter. Call me Cammie or Cam or Morgan. They are names. My names. Not C.

 **Me: Don't call me C…u know I hate that. I want to know the truth.**

I replied and waited with bated breath for his response. My phone buzzed with another text message. I felt sick. Did I want to know the truth? The reason why he broke me? Why he chose Dee Dee instead? I opened the text and took a deep breath.

 **Josh: At first, we were great then I just realised u were so boring n predictable n awkward n u don't fit into this group. Hanging with Dee Dee showed me how different u 2 rly are. She knows how 2 have fun n take risks n u don't. I wanted her for a while but she said no, not while we were still together. Oh, n the sex wasn't that good either, sry.**

What a jerk. Was that what he thought of me? Boring and predictable. Okay, maybe I liked to have routines and be organised, but I could have fun. Awkward? Of course I was awkward. My dad died after doing drugs. I knew I didn't fit in with my friends. I didn't like shopping and gossip because they were a complete waste of time. And the sex? Well, maybe it wasn't great because we'd only done it a few times. I was a virgin until just before we broke up. It wasn't great for me either. Maybe it was him that didn't know what he was doing.

I decided to send him a simple thank you text. I didn't want to send him an offensive one or just not reply because then he'll think he's gotten to me. He hadn't. Okay, maybe he had, but I didn't want him to know that. I deleted his number and then erased Dee Dee's as well.

Dee Dee and I were very different. While I tried my hardest to fit in because I was finally accepted by her friends, I never actually felt like myself. Where she liked shopping and partying, I was quite happy to stay home and read books or watch movies. Don't get me wrong; I partied but not every weekend. I had school to think about. And uni. I needed to show Josh he was wrong. I needed to show him that I was wild and fun and unpredictable. I needed to get out of my bed and show him what he'd lost out on. It was summer after all, I might as well get a tan whilst I'm at it. So, swinging my legs off the bed, I pushed myself up and walked over to my closet. I could hardly go outside in pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. Looking through my extensive collection of clothes, I realised I had nothing to wear. Everything in my closet was a replica of Dee Dee's only much cheaper. Since I hated shopping, I'd let her dictate what I should buy and wear. Her style, and ultimately mine, had been preppy. My closet was overflowing with polo shirts, knitted sweaters, chinos and tennis skirts. It was repulsive, really. No wonder I was awkward. Who the hell feels comfortable wearing plaid skirts and blazers to a high school that doesn't have a uniform?

Groaning in frustration, I decided I needed to get a job so I could buy my own clothes in my own style, which I had yet to discover. Pulling out the only dress that was actually normal- a simple white kind of shift- I applied a little bit of makeup and threw my platinum blonde hair in a messy bun on top of my head, put on a pair of sandals, and grabbed my bag. I was ready to go.

"I'm going out. See you later," I called to my mum, who was in the kitchen attempting to cook some food…key word being attempting.

"You're what?" She met me at the front door looking very surprised. "Good to see you up."

"I'm going to find a summer job." I kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door before she could say anything else.

After wandering around town for hours, it seemed as though no one was hiring. I was ready to give up and go home when I spotted a small sign in the window of my favourite little bookshop, Gallagher Books. Smiling to myself, the first real smile since Josh and I broke up, I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

A musty smell filled the air as paper and ink combined hit me as soon as I closed the door. I loved that smell. Pausing to look around the store for a moment, I noticed the collection of books had increased since the last time I'd visited. The lighting was dull, making everything glow orange. Mismatched timber bookcases stacked right up to the ceiling stood against every wall. Books were piled onto shelves and stacked on the floor; the opposite to the large- scale commercial shops that had taken over towns.

I made my way through the store, the worn floorboards creaking with every step. I passed the couches and coffee table in the centre of the room and walked to the back, where the handsome middle aged Mr. Solomon (I call him Joey) was standing behind his desk. He looked up as I approached.

"Look who it is, my favourite customer. I haven't seen you in a while, " he mentioned, his smile widening as I stepped closer.

"How are you?" I smiled and allowed him to pull me into a gentle hug. "I know. I was busy at school with homework, but it's the holidays now, so I have plenty of time. How's Mrs. Solomon?" I asked. His wife was a lovely lady- her name was Abby. She was like an aunt to me. I loved going in there in my free time to read and chat about books over a cup of tea with them.

"Well. We're great in fact. What brings you in today, Cams? I just received a copy of **'Is He Dead? By Miss. L 2002'**. He spun around and searched through a pile of books on the counter before pulling out a tattered copy of my favourite book **(A/N: GO READ THIS STORY NOW. SHE'S A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND AN AMAZZZING WRITER :P)**. There were some great finds in that store if you knew where to look.

"Oh, thank you, but not today, I'm actually looking for a job and saw your sign. Do you have any job openings?" I asked happily, watching as his eyes lit up.

"When can you start?" he asked, clapping his hands together. No interview. Nothing.

"Don't you want to ask me a few questions or something?" I tilted my head and watched him curiously.

"What? No, of course not. You'll be perfect. So, when can you start?"

That was easy. "Uh, tomorrow. Whenever, really." I'd never had a job before.

"Well, my dear Cameroon," We had a long running joke about my name resembling that of the beautiful African country. "We shall see you at ten a.m. tomorrow for your first day of work. Oh and there's another girl, Elizabeth, that will be working with you." He smiled, the dimples in his cheeks appearing. For a forty something year old man, he was very good looking even though I saw him as more of an uncle figure.

"Thank you so much, Joey. You won't be disappointed." I smiled back before leaving to go home to tell my mother. I practically skipped through my front door when I got home. The overpowering smell of burnt food stopped me in my tracks and made me cough. Sometimes I wondered if my mum had ever heard the expression, "Microwave is better." Deciding to leave the door open to let some of the smell out, I went in search of my mother.

"Cammie?" I heard my mum enquire from her office.

"I got a job," I announced as I walked in with a grin on my face.

"Oh, kiddo, that's wonderful. Congratulations. Where?" She looked somewhat relieved.

"At Gallagher Books. I start tomorrow."

"That's perfect for you. Well done, baby."

\- THE NEXT DAY -

I woke up feeling happy. Happier than I had been in a very long time. It finally felt like I was doing something with my life. Something productive. And I was ready to embrace the day instead of spending it locked away inside. Bounding my way downstairs I called out, "Mum? I'm off to work!"

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun. Good Luck on your first day!" She shouted back, still marking the papers she started last night. She was a great teacher. She always looked at each one with precision, never forgetting to check a student's work twice in case she'd missed any marks.

Making my way to the bookstore, I smiled at the people I walked past and breathed in the smell of freshly cut grass. This is what summer is all about, I thought to myself. Slowly walking into the bookstore, I took in the surroundings that were about to be my second home for the next few weeks. The thought made me all warm and cosy inside.

"Hi there, can I help?" A quaint voice came from behind the counter. A girl around my age turned round and smiled warmly.

"Have we met before?" I asked curiously. Her kind eyes looked so familiar to me. A blush appeared on her cheeks' as she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Uh…yeah we have. Your Cammie Morgan, right? I'm Elizabeth Sutton. We have AP English together? Of course you wouldn't know who I am. I'm basically invisible. I'm a nerd. You're popular…" She trailed off. Recognition flashed through my eyes as I remembered the sweet girl who always stayed behind class so she could get extra credit.

"Liz, of course. I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. How could I not remember someone who shared the same class as me? This is what hanging around Dee Dee does to you. She makes you forget that there are other amazing people in this world other than themselves. The thought that I used to be like that made me feel sick.

"Oh, no, don't worry. I'm used to it." She replied, a hint of a southern accent appearing. I cringed at the thought. Why was high school so cliché? No nerds and 'populars' mixing. "When Mr. Solomon said I'd have a new co-worker I never expected you to walk through the door. Not to be rude or anything." She added quickly, as if she was scared.

I laughed at her nervousness, "Well, I don't blame you. The Old Cammie probably wouldn't have in fear of embarrassing the wicked witch of the west, but the New Cammie doesn't care about that anymore."

She grinned, understanding whom I was referring to. "Well, in that case. Come on in." She said whilst opening the door to behind the counter. I liked her already. No judging or questions, just happy to let me in to her life. "Mr and Mrs Solomon are visiting a friend outside of town so they asked me to show you the ropes."

"Sounds great." I smiled, ready to get stuck in. After Lizzie had shown me how things worked round here, we ended up talking for hours, only stopping when a customer came in. She was the most genuine person I'd ever met. I'm so annoyed that I hadn't of had the courage to mix with other people sooner. I thought that Dee Dee and her group of friends were the end all. That you couldn't get any better than that. It turns out I only needed to look two rows ahead of me in class to meet a person better than all of them combined. We clicked instantly and became friends quickly, spending as much time together in the next few weeks as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HIIIIII! I HOPE YOU LIKED THOSE TWO CHAPTERS :) THIS IS JUST THE START OF ZAMMIE. IT'S THE BEST THING WHEN JOSH SEE'S THE NEW CAMMIE TOGETHER WITH ZACH, I CAN'T WAIT! *CUE EVIL LAUGH*. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

The bookstore was great. I loved my job. I had been there about two weeks, and it was fantastic. It was keeping me busy and helping to keep my mind off Josh and Dee Dee. However, as soon as I'd get home and was alone, the pain would return. I still couldn't understand how anyone could do that to a person they cared about. I guess he didn't love me after all, and she was never really a friend. After a particularly low day, Lizzie asked what was wrong and I cracked to her, spilling everything (she even knew about the weird Zach situation) but I was happy to be able to talk to someone about it. Of course being the kind person that she is, she did everything in her power to make me feel great again and I loved her for it. The bookstore was my saving grace. I loved being surrounded by books, and the Solomon's were beautiful people. I spent my days cleaning and cataloguing the novels and helping customers. When there was nothing to do, I got to curl up on the couch with a cup of tea and read. I couldn't ask for a better place to work.

The money I earned from working nearly every day was unbelievable. Within two weeks, I completely made over my wardrobe. Gone were the polo shirts and floral dresses to be replaced only with clothes I felt comfortable wearing. I dyed my hair as well. I decided it was better to go back to my natural light brown/dirty blonde hair instead of the platinum blonde Dee Dee had talked me into years ago.

"We can be twins. It'll be great," she said. Yeah, I didn't want to be her twin any longer. I wanted as much distance between us as possible in a town as small as Roseville.

It was a slow day and Lizzie had taken the day off to look after her sisters, so I was curled up on the sofa reading _**'New Surprises by Smiles180'**_ **(A/N: Another shout out to a great person who always reviews on my stories and makes my day- her story is also AMAZING)** when the bell above the door alerted me to a customer. Placing my bookmark between the pages, I made my way to the counter and waited to see if they needed help.

"Mrs. S? Hello?" he called. "Excuse me? Can you help me with something?" he asked.

I froze. No way. He couldn't be in here. Could he? I thought I had imagined things.

"Excuse me?" he called again. I didn't want to turn around, but I had to. If he was a customer, then I needed to be a big girl and face him. I hadn't seen him since that day the road trip from hell finally ended.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around slowly, hoping the voice belonged to someone else. But it didn't. It was him. I stared at him in shock, still unsure why he was there. He was looking at me the same way.

"Cammie?" He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer to me. I nodded and bit my lip, unsure of what else to say. The last time I had seen him, I wasn't exactly the model of self-control.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, sounding as surprised as I felt at seeing him here of all places. A bookstore. The last place I'd ever imagine him stepping foot.

"I work here. Why are you here, Zach? This is the last place I'd expect to see you." I started fidgeting with the books on the shelves next to me to keep from looking at him.

"I like to read." I felt him staring at me. "You look different. I like the hair." He reached across and flicked a few strands of my newly darkened locks from my face before slowly looking down my body.

"Uhm, thanks. I needed the change," I muttered uncomfortably. I didn't know how to react to him staring at me the way he was. He had never paid me this much attention before. No one had. Except for Josh and that ended wonderfully.

"Well, you look hot. Josh is gonna piss himself when he sees you next. Dee Dee's got nothing on you," he said. I felt my lips curl into a small smile, making Zach's lips spread into a heart-stopping smile that showed off his beautiful dimples, which I'd somehow never noticed before. He knew just what to say.

"Bet you don't smile too often lately cause of that douche, huh?" he whispered. I shook my head in response, wondering why he was there and why he was talking to me. I hadn't spoken to him since the day he picked me up. I'd shut myself off from the world, and by the time I'd ventured back into reality, I thought it was too late. I felt terrible for ignoring him after he'd gone out of his way to bring me home when I was upset.

"So you decided to show them you don't need them?" It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I realised you were right. I don't want them to know how much I'm hurting. I want them to see that I don't care. Maybe if I can convince them, I will convince myself too. So what can I help you with?"

"That's good. You shouldn't waste your time moping over him of all people. He's a dick," Zach said. I burst out laughing.

"Yes, he is." I nodded. It felt good to be able to laugh with someone.

"If you really wanna show them you don't care and that you're happy, you need to move on, get yourself another boyfriend. It will kill him to see you happy with someone else. Trust me." He smirked, raising a eyebrow. I wasn't sure about that. Josh had never really been the jealous type, and if he'd cared, he shouldn't have dumped me for Dee Dee. Besides, I was still hurting and wasn't sure I trusted anyone else yet. How could I trust anyone with my heart when the two of the most important people in my life had betrayed me?

"I'm not ready for a new relationship. You make it sound so easy. Like going to the store and just picking up a new one." I shook my head at him. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't find a boyfriend that quickly. Against my better judgement, I still loved Josh.

"It is that easy," he said, biting the ring that pierced the side of his bottom lip.

"Yeah, for you. A walking sex god." He raised a pierced eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sex god?"

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" I asked, my cheeks heating up. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Yes, you did. Glad to know you think I'm so hot. I'll help you with the boyfriend thing. As I said at the end of year, I want to make him suffer just as much as you have, if not more."

"Why?" I looked up at him. His eyes clouded over before he shook his head as though to clear an unwanted thought.

"I have my reasons. Just know I'm more than happy to help you."

"You'll help me? How?" I asked, still wondering why he wanted to make Josh suffer so much. What had Josh done to make Zach so hell-bent on revenge?

It was common knowledge that Josh and Zach used to be best mates, but a month or so before Josh and I started dating, Zach left town. No one knew where he'd gone or why. But when he came back, he was totally different. The Zach who was kind, clean cut, and quiet left Blackthorne High and returned months later as the bad boy Zach, who was standing in front of me. He and Josh had hated each other ever since, and no one knew why. How could they go from being best friends to enemies so easily?

"How about a little payback?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Payback?"

"Yeah, you know, give karma a little helping hand." He turned and swaggered- not walked, swaggered- to the sofa in the middle of the shop. I followed slowly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I'll be your boyfriend," he said, looking at me as if I were stupid. What? Why would he do that? It made no sense. Apparently sensing my confusion, he reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Nothing would piss him off more than seeing you with me. He hates me," he said, shrugging like it was no big deal. "Look. No pressure. We can pretend to be in a relationship at school and school events, make him think you're over him."

He wanted to act. And if I was being honest with myself, it sounded like a good idea. I was just angry enough to want to piss Josh off, and I knew how much he hated Zach. Everyone did. But I was worried about Zach's reputation with the girls. He was known for not doing relationships. When I asked him that, his answer made perfect sense.

"All the more reason for me to be your boyfriend. You'll be the girl who caught Zach Goode, the girl to tame the player and all that rubbish. Josh will hate that." Zach kicked a foot up on the coffee table and relaxed back into the cushions. "As for the girls I'll be missing out on, they don't compare to seeing Josh's face every day when I walk into the school with you on my arm. I can live without the girls, Cammie. It's not like I give a damn about any of them. They just relieve the boredom. What do you say? Be my fake girlfriend?"

How could I argue with that logic and refuse those green eyes?

"Okay," I agreed. My fate was sealed.

 **REVIEWS: THANKS TO ANY FOLLOWS/FAVOURITES! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY :)**

 **GUEST- Sorry it wasn't the exact day after but i hope i made up for it with the two chapters :p xxx**

 **Zammieotp- HAHA, *eyes will further continue to widen as the chapters progress i promise* xxx**

 **Smiles180- Ahh we're busy bee's what can we do? (i'm busy reading fanfics the entire time and binge watching netflix and eating a shit ton of ice cream). I HOPE YOU DO! And i hope you liked that little mention. It really does mean a lot that you review on literally every chapter i post, it makes me very happy haha xxx**

 **ZammieFan123- Well, i updated! And i can't of want to regularly update like every other day maybe? And, don't worry the Goode/Abrams fighting is starting verify soon and although the Mchenry/Baxter/Sutton/Dee Dee fighting won't be together just yet, they will be individually. Also, you meet Macey a bit further on- hope that's okay! xxx**

 **GUEST- HAHA YES, JOSH IS INDEED AN ARSE. :) Hope you like the Zammie in this and what's to come hehehe xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but I promise next chapter is going to be the BEST CHAPTER YET and REALLY long. That will be up either tomorrow evening or on Thursday! But for now, here's a glimpse of Zammie getting to know each other! :) Next chapter you see Josh and Dee Dee's reaction to the best couple ever invented!**

"Favourite colour?"

"Seriously, Zach?" We were sitting in the kitchen of the bookshop, coming up with a story for when we returned to school.

"Yes, Cammie. You wanna sell this story or what?" He rolled his eyes and stood up to make another cup of tea. "Mine is black."

"Black's not a colour," I argued.

"Fine. Green then. I like Green." Just like those beautiful eyes of yours my mind responded. Snap out of it, Cammie.

"Blue." I sighed and buried my head in my arms. I couldn't believe we were playing twenty questions so that we could make this fake relationship seem real.

"Favourite food?" He turned and set a cup of tea down in front of me and waited patiently for me to reply.

"Ah," I groaned. "Come on. This is stupid. No one is going to ask if we know each other's favourite colours, foods, books, lucky numbers, star signs, or any of that, Zach. All they'll want to know is how long we've been dating. Trust me."

"Food, star sign. I didn't think of any of that." Zach's eyes widened. "Okay, I love waffles, my star sign is Aquarius, my lucky number is twenty three- it's the number on my soccer jersey- I like cars, girls. Well, I did like girls until I met you." Zach winked at me. "Now I only like you."

"Laying it on a bit thick there, don't you think?" I laughed.

"I'm a professional. Now you tell me about you."

"Waffles as well, Aries, fifteen," I stated, unenthusiastically.

"Well at least we share the same food sense. And what else?" Zach fiddled with the mug in his hands.

"Nothing. I don't like anything else. Books, maybe."

"Me, Cammie. You're supposed to say me." He smirked.

"Fine. You too."

"No one is ever going to believe you. I'm going to have to pull off this entire fake relationship by myself." He shook his head slowly.

"Sorry. It's just weird. I'm not even sure it's a good idea to pretend," I told him truthfully. I was having doubts about being able to pull this relationship off and whether it would even do anything to remotely make Josh regret his actions. I doubted it.

"You wanna back out? Break up already?" He pouted.

"No, I just…I don't know. It's all too confusing. Can we not try so hard? Just let it unfold naturally?"

"Okay, sure. But we do need to know the answer to one question: How long have we been dating?"

"Easy. Since last week when you asked me to be your fake girlfriend," I told him as I stood up to put our empty cups in the sink.

"Okay, cool." Zach sighed and lent back in his chair.

"What?" I walked back over to the table and stood beside him. He peeled one eye open and looked at me.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well…I have work to do. You know, out there." I waved in the direction of the shop. "Don't you have plans, or friends, or something?"

"Nope. Not today." He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back. He had one of those larger-than-life, contagious smiles that just sucked you in every time. "Today I'm hanging out with my girlfriend." He jumped out of the chair and pressed a kiss to my cheek before running out the kitchen, leaving me dumbstruck. He kissed me. Granted, it was my cheek. But Zach fricking Goode kissed me. I ran out there after him and found him lying on the sofa with a book in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Reading, Cammie. You know, that thing you do when you open a book and let your eyes scam over the pages. It's quite relaxing. Wanna try it?" I had the urge to throw a book at him. He was being a smart arse and trying to annoy me.

"Not what I meant, Zach." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Ah, hanging with my girlfriend like a real boyfriend does," he answered uncertainly. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not dating. It's fake," I reminded him.

"So we gotta get in some practice; otherwise, no one will believe us when we go back to school. What's your point, Cammie?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Seriously?" He asked before bursting into laughter, tears running uncontrollably down his face. He had to roll over and hold his stomach from laughing so hard. I didn't think it was funny. "That's what you're worried about?"

I didn't say anything. I just waited silently for him to get himself sorted and answer me.

"It was barely a kiss. My lips hardly touched your cheek," he said. He pushed himself upright and stood before stalking towards me.

I panicked. My heart started beating out of my chest. My palms were sweating. Why is he walking toward me and looking at me like that? I backed into the bookshelves. Zach stopped in front of me. He placed his hands on the shelves on either side of my head and caged me in. I was trapped.

"Want to know what a real kiss feels like?" he whispered, letting his lips touch my ear lightly. I shivered and closed my eyes. No, I did not want to know what it felt like. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed. He didn't budge from my efforts, but he did step back, chuckling.

"Relax, Cammie. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. But you're going to have to get used to me being close if you want Josh to believe this whole act."

He was right, of course. No one was going to believe we were in a relationship if I freaked out every time Zach came near me. Luckily, we had a few days to work on it before school went back.

 **A/N: THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED...I'LL REPLY TO THEM NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS TIME YOU SEE THE FACE OFF BETWEEN JOSH AND DEE DEE WITH ZAMMIE. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS CHAPTER'S QUITE LONG. AND TO CLEAR THINGS UP, YOU WON'T SEE MACEY UNTIL A LITTLE LATER ON. ENJOY! XX**

I was scared. Terrified, even. My stomach felt like it was twisted into knots, and I was on the verge of throwing up all day in anticipation. It was the day before school started again, which meant the first day of facing them again. I had managed to avoid them for most of the summer since I was away for half of it and had been spending the last few days holed up in the bookstore getting to know Zach.

I had been doing great over the last week, mainly because of Zach and Lizzie. When I didn't have to see them, I could ignore the pain. It was easy to forget the humiliation and the betrayal, but that was about to change. I was getting myself ready for my first day back.

I could no longer hide in the bookstore or spend my hours punching my anger out at the gym. I had to go to school and face everything and everyone I'd been trying so hard to avoid. I would walk in there as the new me. The real me…with a fake boyfriend and a fake smile masking my hurt. I would show them I didn't need them and that they hadn't broken me. I would be happy and carefree and enjoy myself.

I hoped.

My phone buzzed on the side table as I was searching through all the new clothes in my closet for something to wear.

 **Zach: Pick u up in the a.m., C**

My stomach dropped at the sight of the C, and I felt cold. That was the name Josh would always try to call me. I hated it when we were together, and I still hated it after we'd broken up. How had I not mentioned it to Zach before, after we spent every day of the last week together?

It was weird how easily Zach and I got along. Most days when I was working, he'd happily come and hang out with Lizzie and I or read quietly on the sofa. Lizzie knows about our plan but she said she thinks it's a great idea to get revenge. She's even taken me to the side an unnecessary amount of times to tell me she approves of my fake boyfriend choice. Liz was just as surprised when she found out that bad boy Zach wasn't actually bad after all, but after spending lots of time with him, he gradually proved to us he's a decent human being. When we'd finish work and Lizzie went home, I would join him on the sofa. We didn't need to fill the silence with useless chatter, and it was never uncomfortable. It was nice.

 **Me: Ok. Don't call me C. I hate it.**

I winced as I typed the "C" and hoped that would be the end of the conversation. It wasn't.

 **Zach: Why? I need a nickname 4 u. It's what happens in relationships, right?**

I laughed at him having to question what happened in relationships, like I knew any better than he did. My last one was my first, and it didn't end well.

 **Zach: How about Gallagher Girl?**

 **Me: Where did u get that name from haha**

 **Zach: Well u work in Gallagher Bookstore and ur a girl. Logic.**

I smiled at his way of thinking.

 **Me: How are they going to understand what that name means?**

 **Zach: Hmm ur right. Sorry, C. ;) Suck it up. I'm still calling u that. Imagine how pissed he's gonna b when when u let me use his nickname and like it. At least in front of them.**

I could imagine the devious grin on Zach's face as he typed that response. Zach clearly had no problems ignoring my request or feelings. I groaned, knowing he was right. It would drive Josh crazy to hear Zach call me C, but I still didn't like it. I knew I was making a big deal out of it, but it wasn't my name. If my mother wanted to call me C, that's what would be on my birth certificate, not Cammie. Maybe we could compromise.

 **Me: Grrrr, you win, only when he's around though, then it's Cammie.**

I agreed begrudgingly.

 **Zach: I can live with that, Gallagher Girl. C u 2moro. We will make a big entrance. ;)**

An entrance? Ah god. I didn't want attention, but if we were making a big entrance, we would certainly gain the attention of the entire school. Zach always had the attention of the whole school. There would be enough focus on us as a couple as it was. We didn't need to draw any more attention to ourselves. Why did I agree to a fake relationship with Zach?

I finished picking out my outfit for the next day and set my alarm for the morning, needing to get up a little bit earlier to wash and style my hair. Calling out good night to my mother, I slipped my pajamas on and climbed into bed. I pulled my psychedelic printed comforter up to my chin and buried my face in my pillows.

It turned out that my style was a little more bohemian chic then smart preppy, along with being a little edgy and cool. My room no longer looked like a Harvard dorm room but now fit in with the rest of my homely, normal house.

I was awake in the morning before my alarm went off, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach at the thought of the day ahead. Quickly climbing out of bed, I made my way into the bathroom to shower, the hot water relaxing the muscles and easing the tension in my neck immediately. I spent time drying and lightly curling my hair so it sat in long waves down my back. I kept my makeup simple but lined my eyes with kohl to make the brown pop. I wanted to look as different from Dee Dee as possible. Sliding on a blue maxi dress and sandals, I was almost ready to go when I heard a car horn outside. I stuck my hand out the window, signalling to Zach to give me two minutes. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. My mum stopped me on the way out the door with an apple in her hand, eyeing my outfit.

"Isn't that a little casual for school?" She raised her eyebrow at me, but I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Compared to what I used to wear, yes, it was very casual. And I liked it.

"No, it's fine. You know I updated my wardrobe, and I feel more comfortable in this than pleated skirts and polo shirts."

"Who's outside?" she asked, completely ignoring my reply and handing me the apple.

"Uhm, just a friend from school. Zach." I fiddled with the straps on my bag nervously. I hadn't mentioned Zach or our fake relationship to her all summer. Not because I was embarrassed or ashamed, but because I didn't know how to explain to her that I was fake dating the school's player in a pathetic attempt to get back at Josh.

"I've never heard of him. I thought you were avoiding your friends."

"I am. He's new. I mean a new friend. He comes to the bookstore. I gotta go. I'm going to be late." I kissed her cheek and turned to the door.

"Okay, sweetheart. Have a good day. Try not to let them get you down." She smiled at me and closed the door when I stepped out. I quickly threw the apple out the fence into the neighbour's rose bushes, feeling too nervous and sick to eat. It could fertilise the garden or something.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to see Zach staring at me through the windscreen of his early model muscle car. Walking slowly toward the car, I couldn't stop the nerves. My hands were shaking, and I felt like I was going to pass out or throw up or something equally embarrassing. I paused for a moment and closed my eyes, trying to rid my mind of unwanted thoughts before opening the car door and sliding in beside him.

"Hi," I said, my voice a whisper as I avoided looking at him.

"Ah, hey." He cleared his throat, but his voice sounded all gravelly as he backed his car out of my driveway. Was he sick? He didn't look sick. He seemed fine the other day when I saw him. Maybe he was nervous too. Ha! Who was I kidding? This was Zach. He didn't get nervous.

"You look hot. Josh is gonna kick himself when he sees you." He smirked at me and began chewing on his lip.

"Uhm, thanks." I was twisting my hands nervously in my lap, wondering if the whole plan was a bad idea. Maybe I should have just changed schools instead. No, that was ridiculous. I could do it. I could walk into that school with Zach with not a care in the world. I had to do it.

"We are going to make a huge entrance. You ready for that?" He grinned, but I shook my head at his question. No way was I ready for that. I wanted to tell him to take me back home, but that would have been stupid. I had to get it over with. It would be like ripping off a Band-Aid. Once it was done, I would wonder why I ever freaked out.

I hoped.

"It will be okay. Trust me. I got our class schedules already, and we have homeroom with both of them," he said. How did he get our schedules? We didn't usually get them 'til we got to school.

"How did you manage that?" I asked him.

"I charmed the administration lady early this morning. She gave me yours, mine, and both of theirs." Of course he charmed the admin lady. He could charm anyone. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want anyone to see me yet. I hunted around in my bag for my sunglasses. They would at least shield part of my face from the stares I was bound to get. I needed to pull myself together.

Zach pulled into the parking lot, the engine rumbling. Everyone stopped to stare at him like always. You'd think he was a freaking celebrity, the way the girls drooled and the guys glared. Feeling self-conscious, I put my head down and willed myself not to throw up. Zach rubbed a comforting hand over my back as I moaned into my hands.

He pulled into the parking spot reserved for him by the front gate and told me to wait in the car. The spot wasn't officially reserved for him, but everyone knew it was Zach's spot. You only parked there if you wanted your tyres slashed or something. I waited in the car while Zach got out, unsure of what he had planned and hoping that it was nothing too crazy. I could feel people staring and trying to sneak a peek while I kept my face as hidden as possible. My fears were confirmed. Everyone was staring and pointing and whispering. I was grateful for the tinted windows and my new makeover because it seemed no one was quite sure who I was yet. I suddenly wished it was still the summer holidays and I'd had more time to prepare for this. All that time Zach and I spent together in the store didn't seem like enough. I wasn't even sure I could act like his girlfriend.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when my door opened and Zach leant in to see me. "Ready?" He smiled softly and brushed a curl out of his face.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly dragged my eyes up to meet his. They were sparkling with what was unmistakably mischief.

"Come on, Cammie. I got you. Let's teach that little bitch a lesson he deserves."

I still didn't understand why he wanted to do this. To help me? No, I didn't think so. Well, not entirely. For his own selfish reasons? Yeah, probably. But surely there must be a better way for Zach to get back at Josh than pretending to be my boyfriend? I just didn't get why he would go to the trouble.

"Come on. Just get out the car. We'll wait until everyone has gone in before we go in, okay? Just get out of the car." He held his hand out to me politely, but he was anything but. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me out of the car, bringing me to his chest. He pressed me against the car and put his hands on either side of my body, caging me in but also blocking half the school's view of me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I leant my head on his chest, hiding further and trying to control my breathing, which was now coming out in gasps. I was beginning to panic again. My chest felt tight, and I couldn't see properly. Oh God. I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Hey, it's okay. What's wrong with you?" Zach asked, leaning in to speak quietly in my ear.

"Panic attack," I gasped.

"You'll be okay. Just relax, Gallagher Girl." Zach brought his hand up and cupped my face, making me look at him while rubbing soothing circles on my cheek with his thumb. "Just breathe, Cammie."

I began to relax at his gentle touch and words, taking deep breaths in and out. "See, it's not so bad, is it?" he asked. I shook my head, letting it fall to his chest again.

"I don't like the attention. So many people are staring," I mumbled into his chest. He surprised me by letting out a loud laugh.

"Of course they are. You are the smoking hot mystery girl who just showed up to school in my car. Everyone wants to know who I'm screwing." He smiled momentarily while I cringed at the thought of people assuming we were sleeping together. I didn't want people to think that I was just another one of Zach's girls. Suddenly his body stiffened.

"Damn, here they come," he mumbled. They who? They them? Oh no. I couldn't do it yet. I still wasn't ready to see them. My breathing started quickening again, and the queasy feeling in my stomach returned. I didn't want to see them. I should have just told Zach to take me home.

"Zach?" I looked up at him and was about to ask through my erratic breathing when he caught me off guard and captured my face between his hands pressing his lips to mine. I froze for a second, not knowing what to do. Why was he kissing me? Was I supposed to kiss him back? Of course I was. I was his fake girlfriend, and I should act like it. I moulded my lips to his and moved them in sync. I could feel his smile as I slowly relaxed into him and the kiss, my breathing suddenly evening out. Zach's hands travelled down my sides and came to rest on my hips. He pushed me back against the car. I began to panic that people could see me, so I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to keep my face hidden a bit longer.

Zach's tongue traced along my lips slowly, making me gasp in surprise, allowing him in. Suddenly it dawned on me that I was kissing Zach Goode. That was the one thing the entire female population- and some of the male- of this school dreamed about. Zach's lips pressed harder against mine. His tongue slowly began exploring my mouth, and I'm sure I heard him groan. All thoughts and sounds of the crowd surrounding us were lost. I was kissing Zach.

His fingertips traced a line from my hips around my lower back and then back across my stomach, leaving a burning trail in their wake. My heartbeat picked up, and I was sure he could feel it. Who knew kissing could feel like this? I tried not to think about how many other girls had felt his lips against theirs or his hands across their skin. We pulled apart when we heard the bell signal the beginning of class. Wow..

"Whoa!" Zach smirked at me and licked his lips. "That was…"

"Terrible? I'm sorry. You caught me off guard," I apologised and put my head down again, too embarrassed to look in his eyes knowing I was a terrible kisser.

"No. I was gonna say that was hot. Feel free to kiss me like that whenever you want. I can't wait to get you into my bed." He chuckled at my obvious discomfort, my face heating up again. I slapped his chest, making him laugh harder.

"You're a perv. Why did you kiss me anyway? Some warning would have been nice." I brought my hands back down to my sides, and he leant against the car, blocking me from the view of a few students who were dragging behind.

"I'm your boyfriend. I can kiss you whenever or wherever I want. Plus they were walking towards us. Just wait until they realise it was you I had pressed up against my car." He laughed again.

The final bell sounded. Zach looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Let's roll," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the doors.

"We are going to be so late. I've never been late before," I told him as we hurried down the corridor toward our homeroom, our feet pounding on the beige tiles. Honestly, what were the chances we would all get the same homeroom? I just hoped that I had no other classes with them.

"Better late than never. Come on. Run!" he said, pulling my hand harder. I stumbled along after him, laughing at nothing. I think my nerves had finally got the best of me. I was losing my mind. Zach pulled me through a door and quickly came to a stop, which I was not expecting. I ran straight into his back, making him chuckle and me laugh even more.

I only stopped laughing because I heard someone clear their throat. We had just burst into a class full of students who were now staring at us. I squeezed the hand Zach currently had wrapped around my own and reached up to grab his arm with my free hand for support. Oh God! Everyone was looking and whispering.

"Mister Goode!" the teacher called out in a stern voice. I pressed closer to Zach. "Is there a reason why you and Miss Morgan are late and causing such a disruption?"She knew who I was straight away, even with new hair and sunglasses covering my face. The entire classroom turned to look at us. So that was Zach's big entrance- gaining everyone's attention. No more hiding I guess.

"Ah, sorry, ma'm. Couldn't keep my hands off my girl. I mean, look at her." Smug bastard. He dragged me out from behind his back and threw his arm around my neck, pulling me close and pressing a kiss to the side of my head. There were a few murmurs of "hot" and "damn" and other stuff I couldn't make out. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, and I wanted nothing more than to press myself into Zach's back again and hide. I thought I would die from embarrassment.

"Well, in future, I'd appreciate it if you could keep your hands to yourselves during school hours. Sit down, now!" Professor Buckingham pointed to an empty table.

I clutched at the front of Zach's short-sleeved plaid shirt, which, by the way, had never looked better on anyone, especially when paired with his skinny jeans. When I looked up at him, too afraid to look at anyone else, I was expecting him to lead us over to the table Professor Buckingham had told us to sit at, but instead, he directed us to a table directly in front of them.

I didn't want to see anyone's reactions, and I knew they were still staring, so I began fidgeting and focusing on the buttons of his shirt, not looking at anyone. A boy was sitting there already, but with one look from Zach, he switched tables. I reluctantly took a seat next to Zach, who immediately threw his arm back around my neck and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear.

"Don't look so nervous. Relax. Hold my hand and let the fun begin," he said quietly so no one could hear. I was a little worried about his idea of fun, but still I reached up to his hand hanging over my shoulder dangerously close to my chest and interlaced our fingers.

Zach started absentmindedly tracing patterns on my leg with his other hand while the teacher called the attendance roll. I focused on the movements of his fingers so I could block out the whispers surrounding us. We were certainly going to be the most popular subject for the day.

I could feel Josh and Dee Dee's glares from behind us almost burning hole into our backs.

The bell rang, and Zach jumped out of his seat. Everyone seemed to be watching and waiting to see what he or we would do next.

"Come on, C. I'll walk you to class. It's on my way." He smirked and held out his hand for me to take. I heard someone behind me gasp and someone else curse as I tried not to cringe at my nickname. It was them.

The morning passed slowly and uncomfortably. I felt like the main attraction at a zoo. Everyone was staring and pointing and coming up to me, harassing me. At least the focus was mainly on Zach and me and not about them. I tried to be polite and tried not to let the nasty comments get to me, but it was hard. I didn't want to explain any of my actions to anyone, nor did I think I had to.

Unfortunately, the only class I had with Zach was homeroom. Fortunately, it was also the only class I had with them. Every time I'd see either Josh or Dee Dee in the hall, they'd glare at me like I'd done something terrible. Josh didn't look like his usual smiling self, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because I was fake dating Zach. Dee Dee, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a care in the world except when someone would approach me and question me about what was going on with Zach. That was when she glared daggers at me, at us, which was a lot. Dee Dee always had to be the centre of attention. But today, it was all about Zach and I; Zammie as we had started to become known as.

It seemed that becoming Zach Goode's girlfriend instantly made me famous, hated, and desired all at once. I couldn't take three steps down the hall without someone stopping me. I was grateful when the bell rang for lunch. I hoped I could escape the madness for little while. Lizzie was busy doing extra credit and I hadn't seen her all day. That peace all changed when I walked into the cafeteria and heard the dreaded call. Not that I was dreading hearing him calling out to me, but it was more what he called out.

"Hey, C! Over here," Zach shouted over the noise of everyone talking and laughing. Trying not to let it show how much it bothered me and trying to ignore the fact that the entire cafeteria fell silent when he called out to me, I made my way over to where he was standing in line for food. An undeniably beautiful smile stretched across his face. I could almost see his eyes light up as I approached. Almost. He was that good at faking this relationship. And I was just awkward.

As soon as I reached him, he gripped my waist with one hand and the back of my neck with the other. Tangling his fingers in my hair, he pulled my face close, our lips almost touching.

"Everyone is watching," I whispered as my breathing began to shallow out and pick up the pace again. I was aware people were standing too close to be considered comfortable. It was making me nervous, and I had the sudden urge to throw up again.

"I know. Let's give them something to watch." He grinned, pulling my body against his. I didn't want to. I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and not come out. But I was dating Zach, after all, and he did have somewhat of a reputation, so I reached up and threaded my fingers though his thick curly hair.

"Your hair's getting long," I said, trying to distract myself from the thoughts of being the centre of attention and gain control of my increasing panic. I never received as much attention when I was with Josh.

"I know. I'll shave it soon."

He couldn't shave it. I liked his curls.

"No, don't. I kind li…" I began to say, but he cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips. His eyes flickered somewhere above my head, and I knew immediately that he had seen them.

"Shut up and kiss me already, C," he said, closing the miniscule distance between us. The moment our lips met, all thoughts and worries were forgotten, and all I could focus on was Zach's mouth on mine. I barely noticed when the cafeteria erupted into catcalls, whistles, and some crude remarks. Zach pulled back after a minute and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Well, that was fun. I think I'm going to like having a girlfriend." He bit his lip in that way he does, and I began to wish I could too.

"You wanna keep moving? Some of us are here to eat, not suck face." I flinched at the venom in the voice coming from behind me. Zach automatically put his arm around me and placed himself between me and the angry voice.

"Calm down, Josh. The line's not moving far," Zach said over his shoulder, protectively tightening his arm around me. I knew it was just for show. Staking his claim, but I was grateful I had his support.

"I don't want to see you two going at it in the lunch line. Ruins my appetite," Josh spat back. The whole cafeteria was watching again.

It was like a reality TV Show around the school, and I just wanted to cry. Josh being so close hurt. All I could do was replay the image of him and Dee Dee kissing that day. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. I just wished the line would move faster so I could escape.

"Then get lost somewhere else." Zach's arm dropped to my waist, and he began rubbing gentle circles on my hip to relax me, whispering in my ear. "It's okay. Breathe."

"You gonna let him speak to me like that, C?"

I tensed when I realised Josh was talking to me. I slowly turned to see Dee Dee joining our little unfriendly interaction, wrapping her arms around Josh's waist. _Why not just stab me in the back and twist the knife while you're at it?_

"He can speak to you however he damn well pleases. Don't call me C. You know I don't like it." I tried to sound firm like my heart wasn't breaking all over again as I looked into his clear blue eyes, but my voice gave me away, quivering slightly at the end. I couldn't believe I was speaking to Josh, the main reason for my hurt and heartbreak.

"Why not? Zach called you C." Dee Dee challenged me, her lips pursed together, making her look like a duck. I was aware of people moving closer again, trying to listen to our conversation. I wished they'd all get a life. I didn't need this many people to witness my breakdown. At this rate, I knew it would happen soon.

I focused on Zach and only him. His warm hands on my hands, his body pressed against my side, the light kiss he placed just below my ear. I started to relax again. How did he do that to me? Calm me down with a simple touch? I took a deep breath and tried not to think too hard about what I was about to say. It would make Josh even madder and, I hoped, a little jealous. It was completely out of character for me, but I guess that was the point of reinventing myself and moving on.

"Yeah, but coming from those lips…" I reached up and dragged my thumb across Zach's bottom lip. "Everything sounds good coming from this mouth," I said, staring at Zach's mouth as it curved into a smirk. I couldn't look at anyone else or I'd begin to freak out again. I couldn't believe I'd said it.

"Damn, C," Zach breathed before crashing his lips to mine, immediately tightening his grip on my waist. "I'm not hungry anymore. Let's get out of here," he mumbled into my mouth.

I found myself nodding in agreement, happy to get away from them. Zach grabbed my hand and started leading me away when Josh stopped him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked, gripping Zach's arm so tight it was sure to leave bruises.

"Taking my girl away from here. Back off." Zach glared down at Josh's hand on his arm. Dee Dee tried to get Josh's attention but failed miserably, and I was just left standing there staring between my fake boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend, wondering who would throw the first punch. My money was on Zach if Josh didn't let him go soon.

"Josh, baby, let them go. It's not worth it. Why do you care anyway?" Dee Dee pleaded with him, but he ignored her. I couldn't help but feel a little smug that he was brushing her off. Zach was right. Josh was jealous. And it made me smile.

"You're not leaving with him." Josh turned to me, dropping Zach's arm. "Come on, C. You're smarter than that," he said, reaching out to me instantly. I stepped back. I didn't want him touching me. Before I could respond, Zach had moved in front of me. His shoulders were hunched, and his back was tense. If he screwed his hands any tighter into fists, he would draw blood. I could feel the tension in the room. Everyone was watching with bated breath.

"Get lost, Josh. Don't you dare touch her. She told you not to call her that. She's my girlfriend, not yours, and we're leaving." Zach glared at Josh, tilting his head to the side as if he were challenging him.

"You had your chance, and you screwed it up for…that." Zach looked at Dee Dee, whose mouth fell open at his insult. He smiled before giving them a little wave and dragging me out the door before they could say anything else. The way he claimed me as his girlfriend made my stomach swirl. Even if it was for show, I liked hearing it.

Glancing over my shoulder as we walked through the door, I saw Dee Dee waving her arms around with her mouth moving hundred miles an hour. I could guarantee she was chewing Josh out for not standing up for her. Josh was trying to calm her down, but he seemed to be making things worse. It was impossible to reason with Dee Dee when she was furious.

I started laughing, a real honest laugh- not like the crazy, nervous laugh from that morning- and it felt good. I felt lighter. I couldn't believe that had happened. My life was a mess.

"Did you see his reaction? I thought he was gonna blow a gasket. And that comment you made about my lips, that was seriously sexy. You could see the steam coming out of the jerk's ears." Zach laughed as we got into his car. I laughed with him until I eventually broke down in tears. I'd held it in for as long as I could. That light, happy feeling faded as quickly as it came. I felt as though my chest had been ripped open. I thought I could face him, but I really couldn't understand why Josh cared so much about me being with Zach. Maybe he was jealous? And then there was Zach and the way he managed to make me calm down with a single touch. I didn't get it. I didn't get anything.

"Ah, crap. Cammie, are you okay? You did great in there. Don't cry. Don't let him get to you, all right?" Zach cringed at my tears but reached across and grabbed my hand to comfort me.

"Cammie. Hey, come here?" Zach was suddenly dragging me out of the car and into his arms. I hadn't even realised we'd left the school or pulled over on the side of the road. He held me and gently rubbed his hands up and down my back until the tears slowed. I was left wondering for the millionth time that day how he could manage to have that effect on me.

 **REVIEWS: THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED. I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW HAPPY THE LOVE FOR THIS STORY MAKES ME!**

 **GUEST REVIEWERS (inc. zammieotp, Fuzzzz, Squeakks, Liana, Fairy095, Rose, jenwarro and LLLSSSBBB964): Thanks you for all the love and support. I'm really glad you enjoy this. And all will be revealed with time mwahah (I love this power haha). You won't find out what Josh did to Zach until much later on sorry. So, for now, you'll have to think of any theories and review haha! xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Mmm i like the way you think but is it right or not? Haha you'll find out soon. But i will say, you should think about a future job as a mindreader ;) xxx**

 **Smiles180: aha yay! I'm glad you liked it. Can't wait for you to update your story! xxx**

 **bookslover777: I hope this Josh/Zach interaction was okay! Thank you. I'm glad you like it :) xxx**

 **gallagher.04: Aww thank you haha. YES, I am definitely going to try and update regularly. I hate it when that happens and i'm going to do all i can to make sure I don't become** ** _that_** **writer. I think I saw a review from you on one of my other stories, Eligible Bachelor? And just so you know I am definitely wanting to carry them on. They're just taking a little more time xxx**

 **Miss. L 2OO2: I've been saving this review till last cuz it made me so happy and your my favourite haha. Here goes: Can we actually just start an I hate Josh fan club for anyone else who thinks Josh is an arse, dick, douche or any other profanity haha. Yeah she is a b**** and she gets what she deserves later on hehehe (that was meant to be an evil laugh if you didn't catch on). HAHA same, Zach is literally everything I want in a guy. Someone sweet, hot and can make you laugh. Paha i can so imagine that. Headliner: Mystery girl takes on poor douchebag high schooler. Awwww I LOVE YOU MORE (HEART HEART HEART). Yes! Me too! I thought it worked better to have Abby and Joe together and plus you don't see much of them together in the book, but I always liked the thought of them. I solemnly swear he will not** **intentionally** **play with your emotions aha. Maybe he is and you just don't know it yet ;) mmmm i love food. AH i know she is, trust me i'm just waiting for her to come into all of this. i think i'm going to have to make her appearance sooner rather than later cuz I love the four of them together. OH MY GOD HHAH I LOVED THAT PREDICTION SO MUCH I'm ACTUALLY CRYING! You should become the new future predictor for everyone. Aww haha, trust me you're just as amazing at writing. HAHA don't go waking up your neighbours. I KNOW! I WANT THIS! IT'S SO UNFAIR! Hmmm what is he up to :PPPP. LOTS OF LOVE XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm back and I know it's been way too long. I'm a shit person okay? But anyway, I've uploaded! And whilst I'm working on my other two stories I've decided my main focus will be this story for now. So, the other ones will be updated just a little later rather than sooner. I'll answer all reviews in a few chapters time. Lots of love xx**

I couldn't return to school after lunch. I think I would have died of embarrassment with everyone watching us in that dining hall. Instead, after calming me down, Zach took me to get some of the best ice cream I'd ever eaten in a cute little Italian restaurant.

My mother wasn't at home when I arrived, so I knew she must have been teaching a class. Deciding to take advantage of the empty house, I immediately made my way upstairs. I flopped down on my bed and replayed my disastrous first day in my mind, before deciding I needed urgent emotional support from Lizzie and arranged to meet at the bookstore in an hour. I couldn't even do homework to keep my mind occupied because I had left all my books at school. Instead, I was left replaying the day over and over. I think we pulled off the fake relationship quite well. Zach made it easy, though. He was surprisingly good at being a boyfriend, considering he'd never dated anyone seriously. He was always controlled and didn't care what people thought of him, aside from his small group of friends that he grew up in the same neighbourhood with.

I was a nervous wreck when we got to school that morning- all that unwanted attention that came with being Zach Goode's girlfriend was daunting. I certainly wasn't used to all the exposure being a chameleon and all. Sure, when I was with Josh, I was fairly popular. Being best friends with Dee Dee certainly placed you in the spotlight, too. But it wasn't nearly as intense as the first day back at school with Zach. I had gone from having a preppy boyfriend who was preparing for one of the top universities to seeing the bad boy everybody wanted or wanted to be. If I was honest with myself, I wouldn't have made it through half the day if it hadn't been for Zach. Luckily I only had homeroom with Josh and Dee Dee. Spending those few minutes with them at lunch was enough to rip open my heart all over again. I only hope that Zach will be next to me when I do have to see them together; at least with him things are easier, even though I don't understand how. There's just something about Zach's carefree attitude that calms me down. They say time heals all wounds, but after two months of healing and still feeling broken inside, I'm beginning to think it's the people you surround yourself with that makes things better. Mom. Lizzie. Zach.

My phone buzzed signalling a message from Lizzie so I decided to go for a run before I filled her in on all the details. An hour later, I found myself at the bookstore. I walked to the back of the shop, where Mrs Solomon was sorting out a stack of papers.

"Cammie! What are you doing here, squirt? Shouldn't you be studying for that history test?" She blew a string of curly hair out of her face and smiled at me.

"I needed to get out. It was a horrible first day," I told her, shrugging and willing the tears to stay away.

"Have a cup of tea with me and tell me all about it. Lizzie's on her way now." She took me by my hand and led me into the little kitchen at the very back of the store through a door concealed by a bookshelf. Abby was more like a second mum to me than anything. It broke my heart that her and Joe couldn't have children- if anyone deserved to be parents it was them. All they ever cared about was making other people happy and as I've grown up, in a way, they've adopted me as their own. I know I already have a mum, but who said you couldn't have two parents?

Soon after we'd made our beverages, Lizzie protruded her angelic face into the doorway and immediately pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there at lunch. I would've helped defend your honour."

Already feeling ten times better with her presence, I laughed softly. "It's okay, Lizzie. Zach was actually pretty great at that part."

"Zach? Who is this mysterious gentleman who's been defending your honour, Cameron?" Abby asked with a mischievous look on her face. Taking one look at Lizzie and her excitable mouth, I began to tell Mrs Solomon everything. How Josh had broken up with me for Dee Dee, why I'd changed my appearance, how Zach and I were pretending to be in a relationship to hurt Josh as much as he hurt me, and how I was regretting it because of all the attention that came with it.

"As petty as it sounds, it all seemed like a good idea at the time, " I told her, realising how stupid the whole fake relationship idea was when said out loud.

She smiled and nodded. "You do whatever you need to. If it helps you move on, you do it. Do not for one minute worry about what other people think or say. I, for one, believe that Josh boy needs to feel a bit of what you felt when he started parading the trollop around in front of you." I nearly spat my tea everywhere at the way she called Dee Dee a trollop, with Lizzie on her knees laughing. "If you pretending to be in a relationship makes him suffer, even just a little, I say do it. I'm not above a little revenge. Just make sure it's for the right reasons."

"See Cam? I told you all that you needed was a bit of Abby advice to get you inspired again. Stop second guessing your decision already." Liz added.

I nodded absentmindedly. Were there any right reasons for what we were doing? I was surprised Abby just accepted everything. It was wrong, deceitful, and childish. We were lying to basically everyone about our relationship. I was lying to my mother too by not telling her what was going on. She thought Zach and I were just friends, although based on the number of suggestions she's made, I'm sure she has her suspicions.

"I'm just concerned about why Zach is using you to make Josh suffer, I know you are using him too, but it's different with him. You have your reasons for wanting to get back at that boy." Her lip curled up into a sneer as she mentioned Josh. I tried to suppress a grin. She hated him, and I found it sweet.

"You don't think I should trust Zach?" The thought had crossed my mind more than once. I didn't know enough about Zach to know whether or not I should trust him and if this thing was just a big joke to make a fool out of me. I was curious as to why he wanted to make Josh suffer as much as I had, if not more.

"I think you should, Cammie. I've seen how he looks at you and I think he seems really sweet." Lizzie tried to reason.

"Liz, I'm sorry if I don't trust your judgement, but you see the good in everyone. The truth is, we don't know anything about him. Apart from all the generic stuff, he's never opened up to me about anything, really." I argued back.

"That is something you will only find out with time, squirt. God knows how long it took for me to get Joe to open up. He was one tough cookie to crack trying to keep up his whole "bad boy" reputation." The familiarity of Abby's situation to mine, creeped me out slightly. But the difference is, her relationship was actually real. "Just make sure you get the facts and that no one gets hurt, that's all. There must be an excellent reason for him wanting to do this, too."

Do I trust him? I didn't think so. Not in that way. Sure, I trusted him enough not to lure me into a creepy ice cream van and kill me. But trusting him with my feelings even just as a friend? No. How could I trust anyone after the whole thing with Josh and Dee Dee? Zach was always so cryptic about his intentions. Always so mysterious and never talks about himself at all.

"Do you think I'll ever move on? Be happy again?" I asked, hoping for an honest answer and not knowing what else to say about Zach.

"Cams, you're already moving on, and I have seen that spark of happiness in your eyes returning over the summer. That day you came in for your first shift I was seriously worried for your mental health. But, you genuinely seem so much lighter now." Lizzie said as she smiled at me brightly.

Abby made her way over to the oven and took some freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies out of the oven. Mmm, there was nothing better than cookies to make you feel better. "You just need to stop dwelling on the past, stay as far away from that boy and his trollop as possible. If you can do that, you'll move on before you know it."

"Thank you, Abby." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before scoffing down a few cookies and making my way out into the main store with Lizzie. Who would've thought a little bookstore would become my place of comfort and utter safety? I came to a sudden stop when I saw him standing in the centre of the room looking around. My breath halted, and my heart started beating erratically in my chest. A crippling pain shot through my core, making me hunch over and put my head between my knees before I collapsed completely.

"Are you okay?" He rushed to my side and wrapped an arm around me. I couldn't do anything except shake my head vigorously. My whole body convulsed with shivers at his touch. It repulsed me. He repulsed me.

"She's fine." Lizzie hissed, pulling me out of his grasp and creating some distance between us.

Recognition flashed in his eyes as he regarded my petite friend curiously, "Do I know you?" He asked obnoxiously. Lizzie scoffed in response, muttering an obscenity that sounded shocking coming out of her mouth, walking off in frustration.

We watched her trudge back into the kitchen. "What are you doing here Josh?" I spat.

"It's okay, C. I just wanted to see if you were okay after lunch?" And just like that, with a few simple words, the pain in my chest was replaced by a burning sensation. Burning anger. That's what I felt.

"You don't get to call me that, Josh. You shouldn't be here."

"But it's okay for Zach to call you that? That's rubbish. I know how much you hate that name." His jaw tensed as he stared at me.

"Then why do you insist on using it still? You can't just leave me alone, can you? Come to dig the knife in a little deeper? Hurt me some more? Well, screw you, Josh. You got what you wanted. Your perfect, fun and outgoing Dee Dee. Leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to see you, and I sure as hell don't want to ever hear you call me C again." I tried to keep my voice soft and calm, but soon I was yelling. Josh didn't even look affected by my words. Abby and Lizzie didn't come out of the kitchen; they must have been trying to give us space. I just wanted him to leave.

"Look, I just want to apologise. I should never have treated you the way I did. I should never have dragged our relationship out so long in the hopes of-"

I cut him off there, not wanting an apology. I didn't need an apology. I didn't need anything from him. I heard the bell from the front door opening, but I didn't care if anyone could hear us anymore. I was so mad at him for having the gall to show up at my work to try to talk to me like he cared.

"So you're apologising for dragging our relationship out? In the hopes of what, Josh? That the sex would improve? Is that why you hung around so long?" He looked surprised at my words and opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again. I knew I was right. The stupid loser only stayed with me for the last couple of months to see if the sex would get better. At this point the pain had just become a dull ache running through my body continuously. My mind was running a million miles an hour, and I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. "Well, guess what, Josh? It did get better. A whole hell of a lot better. Just not with you," I shouted and watched as his face paled. _Way to go, Cammie. Damn it! Why did I just say that?_

"You mean, you and…and…you and Zach?" He stuttered, turning a terrible shade of green. I heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Well, clearly she means me. She did just say the sex got better, didn't she?" Zach strolled over, smirking arrogantly. "Your loss, man. She's ah-maze-ing." I was sure I heard giggles coming from the bookcases by the kitchen.

Oh crap! Lizzie and Abby just heard all of that too. My cheeks warmed up. The look on Josh's face when Zach confirmed it was priceless. If I weren't so angry and attempting to hold back a punch, I'd have been laughing at him right then.

"Hi, beautiful." Zach smiled slightly and dipped his head. He pressed his lips to my cheek and wound his arms around my waist, and for the briefest second, I forgot where I was and who was watching as I relaxed into his arms. Wow. He was good.

"I went to your house, and your mum said you were here, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to get some dinner?" I gripped onto his shirt, holding myslef as close to him as I could, and nodded in agreement. I was so mad at Josh and stunned at Zach showing up that I didn't even question him about going to my house. I hadn't introduced him to my mother yet because that was a big step in a relationship- meeting the family- and we weren't in a real relationship .

"You can go now," Zach said over his shoulder to Josh while also watching me warily, apparently concerned about my reaction since, you know, I'd had about fifty panic attacks that day. _Jeez, he must think I'm a nutcase._

"No, we were talking. You can leave. C and I have a few things to discuss. Don't we, C?" I tensed at the use of that letter. He just didn't get it. He never did. Zach looked at me with his eyebrow raised, as if silently asking me if I wanted to to talk with Josh. I shook my head and rested it on his chest so he knew I wanted him to stay there with me.

"Okay," he whispered, giving my waist a small but reassuring squeeze before unwinding his arms and stepping away from me. My heart drummed against my chest.

"Don't call her C." Zach turned and stepped toward Josh. Josh flinched slightly at the venom in Zach's voice but squared his shoulders to hide the fact he was obviously intimidated. "I'm not leaving her here with you. You have nothing at all to talk about, so I suggest you leave before I make you." His voice was low and slow the entire time, sending a chill up my spine. If I had been where Josh was standing, I'd probably have wet myself. Zach was scary.

"You'll leave her. You'll get bored with her soon enough. You know how it is." Josh's lip curled up into a sneer, and I let out a small gasp. That hurt. A lot. Was he always such a hurtful person? I got the feeling there was a double meaning behind that comment, but before I could even wrap my head around what Josh had just said, I saw Zach's arm pull back and snap forward. A sickening crunch sounded through the store when his fist connected with Josh's face.

I gasped in shock and rushed over to check that he was okay. Clasping his wrist in my hands, I inspected Zach's knuckles for signs of injury, but they looked fine. Not a scratch. Apparently, he knew how to throw a punch. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded slightly, still glaring at Josh.

"Last time, Jimmy. Don't come near her again." Josh was sitting on the floor, groaning in pain with his hands covering his face. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the door before shouting back over his shoulder. "Sorry Mrs. S! See you tomorrow Liz."

"Don't worry, son. You kids have fun." Abby came out from behind the bookcase with a big smile on her face before looking at Josh in disgust.

"But not too much fun." Lizzie added teasingly, seemingly happening to "accidentally" kick Josh in the stomach again. "Don't get too much blood on the floor," she hissed before returning with a winking Abby, showing the boy writhing in pain no sympathy. We walked outside, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Zach's arm around my waist soothed me again. I couldn't believe he had punched Josh. That was kind of sweet. And a little…sexy?

"You sure you're okay?" I asked him again, picking up the hand that should be injured.

"Yes, don't worry. I've done this plenty of times before. Do you want to grab some dinner or want me to take you home?" He turned to look at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Dinner, please," I said, releasing his hand and following him to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! First off let me apologise yet again for not updating in what seems like a decade. I've been on a hiatus for exam season and after having many a mental-breakdown, I'm back and ready to go. I'm on summer holidays now so expect chapters on the regular (hopefully). I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, don't hate me. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters. Lots of love xxx**

Zach took me to an all-night diner just outside of town. It was part of the road-house on the highway that went straight past Rosewood.

"I didn't even know this place was here," I said to him as he pulled open the grubby glass door and gestured for me to enter. The smell of brewed coffee and fried meat hit me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Best burgers in the state," he whispered in my ear as he leant down. I felt his hand on the bottom of my back as he gently pushed me toward a booth in the corner. I looked around the diner while we waited for the waitress to come and take our orders. The whole place was done in lime green and chrome, but it had a very fifties retro feel to it. I liked it.

"Best Burgers? Really?" I asked him as he sat across from me, playing with the saltshaker.

"Yep, usually. But tonight, I think they're gonna suck." He laughed and looked over my shoulder.

"Why do you think that?" I looked at him suspiciously. He was acting very weird.

"Well, the cook who makes the best burgers isn't on tonight. It's his night off, so we're stuck with-Oh, hey, Eddie!" Zach smiled, and I looked up to see a man approach us with a spatula in his hand and a very greasy apron around his waist. "We're stuck with Edward's awful cooking."

"Zach, you can't say that." I glared at him, hardly believing he could be so rude, especially when the cook was standing right next to our table. But Zach just laughed, and so did Eddie. I frowned.

"Ah, don't listen to anything this boy says, pretty lady." Edward winked at me. "He's just jealous and wishes he could cook like me. Two orders, kid?" Eddie nudged Zach in the shoulder. What did Edward mean-cook like him?

"Thanks, Townsend." Zach tilted his chin in acknowledgement.

"Sure, sure. You going to introduce me to your friend here, or should I introduce myself?"

"Edward, this is Cammie, a…a…uhm…" Zach looked at me with wide eyes. He didn't know what to introduce me as. A friend? A girlfriend? A fake girlfriend?

"A friend from school." I smiled and answered for him. It was the simplest explanation.

"Uh-huh…Cammie? I've heard-" Eddie started to say something, but Zach cut him off.

"Cammie, this is Edward Townsend. He's the cook here most days. And my very busy boss who should be back there behind the grill and not out here annoying the customers." Zach stared at Eddie. I looked between them both and tried to work out what was going on. Edward had a small smirk on his face as if he was hiding something, with Zach glaring at him with a clenched jaw.

"Well, it was great to meet you, pretty Cammie, but you heard the kid. I got burgers to fry." He smiled and walked off back toward the kitchen, whistling the tune from 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'.

I turned to Zach, and he winced slightly. "Sorry about him. He can be a real fu-"

"It's okay. I liked him. So you work here, huh?" I didn't even know he had a job.

"Yeah, I started here a few years ago as a way of paying for the damage I caused. But then drama happened and the cash came in handy, so I stayed. It's a good place. Edward is the best," he said, somewhat cryptically.

"Damage?" I asked, but was more interested in knowing about the drama.

"Yeah, here." He moved the napkin holder and the small tray holding the sugar-jar and salt and papper out of the way. He lifted the ketchup and mustard bottles and pointed at the table. I leant in closer to see what he was showing me, and that was when I saw Zach's name carved into the green Formica tabletop.

It was rough and jagged, like he'd been using a blunt knife, but it was there. And so was the heart directly under his name. I didn't know if the heart was from him or if someone had added to it later. It wasn't carved as deep as his name.

"Zach loves?" I smirked at him, waiting for him to respond.

"Ah, no one. It was a long time ago. I was a stupid kid with a stupid crush." If I wasn't mistaken, his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Oh my god. I made Zach Goode blush.

"Okay. But I thought you had to fix the damage. It's still there."

"No, I said I had to pay for the damage, not fix it. Edward decided to leave it there as a reminder to me of…of…" He trailed off, not wanting to discuss it further. It was obviously a touchy subject, so I decided not to push it.

"And you make the best burgers in the state, huh?"

"Hell yeah, I do. You'll see one day. I'll cook for you." He smiled widely. I had no choice but to smile back. When he smiled that big and that brightly, it was like a force of nature. You couldn't help but feel happy, too.

"I like to see you smile, Cammie. You should do it more,"

"I don't have a lot to smile about these days, Zach. Except you and Lizzie," I told him honestly.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to work harder to get you to smile more then." He stared at me for a moment while I tried to figure out what he was thinking- why he would care if I smiled or not. I was no one to him. We hadn't spoken in years until that day in the parking lot last year. Plates filled to the brim of chips and beef burger, dragged me away from my thoughts.

"Try your burger, Cammie," Zach said as I picked up another fry. I dropped it and rolled my eyes at him before grabbing the burger and taking a huge bite. I almost moaned, it was so good. Oops, I did moan.

"Oh my God." My eyes rolled back into my head as I chewed slowly, savouring the taste of the juicy burger.

"Good?" Zach asked with a cheeky smile on his face, looking at me like he already knew the answer.

"So good," I mumbled through another bite.

"Damn, I can't wait for you to try mine then." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." I laughed and threw a fry at him, which he somehow managed to catch in his mouth to my annoyance.

After we'd finished eating and said goodbye to Edward, Zach grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"I want to show you something." He started running, pulling me along behind him. We ran down the side of the Roadhouse and around the back to a field.

"Zach, where are we going?" I asked, pulling him to a stop. It was dark out, and the smell of grass was tickling my nose. As I looked around the open area, there was nothing but a water tower.

"There." He said softly, pointing to the tower and dragging on my arm again. We ran through the field into the quiet night. The only sounds I could hear was our heavy breathing and the crickets chirping in the distance. When we reached the tower, I turned to look at Zach. He was smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Come on." He started climbing the ladder that led to the top of the water tower. _Up and up and up…on a ladder that looked extremely rusty and unstable._ I stared at him sceptically. "Cammie, come on. It's safe. You'll be okay," he called down to me when he realised I wasn't climbing after him. We stared at each other for a few long moments until I heard him sigh and start climbing back down.

"I'm sorry, but it's dark and that ladder looks very old. What if I fall?" I said as he jumped off the ladder to land in front of me.

"You won't fall. What if you climb first and I follow? That way I can catch you or at least fall with you and break your fall," he suggested heroically. Dammit, he had that smile on his face again. The one that made me smile. The one that would have made me agree to anything. Even falling to my death. So I climbed the ladder with Zach right behind me. "You know, I'm quite enjoying this view," he called out to me. I looked down to see him staring up at me with a giant grin on his face.

Whoa, big mistake! I realised how high we were and entirely forgot that Zach was checking me out as I climbed. All I could see was the forty thousand-foot drop to my death. I hugged myself to the ladder and couldn't move. I froze as the world started spinning, threatening to throw me off the ladder. My breathing shallowed out again, and I gasped for air.

"Dammit, Cammie." I heard Zach's voice, but he sounded muffled, like he was far away. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that I was on the ground. On the stable, even ground. But I couldn't. I could only feel the wind whipping around me, making me shiver and tremble from fear and cold.

The wind suddenly stopped, and I felt warm. I felt protected. Sheltered. I felt safe. I slowly opened my eyes to see Zach's hands wrapped around my own on the ladder. The world stopped spinning when I realised his body was pressed aagainst mine, shielding me from the wind. He was taller than me, so his feet were on the rung below mine, allowing him to wrap his body protectively around me and for us both to fit in the same small space.

"I'm sorry, Cam. I shouldn't have brought you up here," he whispered in my ear.

"It's okay…I just need to breathe." I panted, trying to catch my breath. "And not look down."

Zach released one of his hands from the rung we were holding, "Zach, no! Are you crazy?" I all but shouted at him. I hugged myself to the ladder a little tighter.

"Shh…it's okay," he reassured, wrapping his arm around my waist. That was it. He just held me until I stopped panicking like a pathetic lunatic and calmed down. As my heart slowed down and breaths became a little more even, Zach asked, "Do you think you can climb the rest of the way? We're so close to the top."

I licked my parched lips, looked up, and realised we were only about ten feet from the top. "I can do it."

"Let your hands loosen. I'll climb with you." He unwrapped his arm from my waist and placed it back over my hand.

Taking one look at his glistening emerald eyes was enough to persuade me, "Okay," I replied and let him make the first move. He grasped my right hand in his and lifted it to the rung above. I felt his knee nudge the back of my leg telling me to raise it. I carefully lifted my right leg to the next highest rung, and he did the same. He moved my left hand next and followed with his left leg, always keeping his feet on the level below mine. Slowly but gradually, we made it to the top.

I quickly shuffled back so I was pressed against the water tank as far from the edge as possible. Zach moved to sit beside me. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed my hand and held it in his. We sat there for the longest time not talking, and it wasn't uncomfortable. We didn't need to speak all the time. We were just comfortable doing whatever with each other. We would quite often just sit in the bookstore and read side by side. It was like that now.

"I'm sorry, Cammie. I just-" He started to apologise. He looked so tense and angry with himself.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been such a baby about it, that's all. I'm okay now. Thank you for helping me." I smiled at him, and he seemed to relax instantly, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the tank. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" He pulled his eyebrows together in confusion and turned his face to look at me. He was so close our lips almost touched.

"How did you know how to calm me down by..by…" I let the thought trail off in worry of sounding like a horny weirdo.

"By touching you?" Well I guess he did it for me. I cringed and nodded. It sounded so weird and inappropriate. "I don't know. I just kinda remembered trying to comfort you today whenever things got too much for you. It seemed to work then, so I just hoped it worked this time. And it did, right?"

"Yes, it did." I nodded, causing him to smile. He began tracing patterns on the palm of my hand.

"So are you okay after the bookstore and seeing him?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish he would back off and leave me alone. I don't know what he's trying to accomplish."

"Well, he's an absolute tosser."

"He is, isn't he?" I laughed as I finally admitted out loud that Josh was, in fact, the biggest wanker in the entire universe. What I ever saw in him or still do is completely beyond me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get over him now that I've seen how much of an awful person he is.

Zach laughed along with me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. "Yes, he is. I've been saying it for years."

Enjoying the source of warmth, I snuggled even closer to Zach and looked out at the clear night sky. "It's pretty up here," I whispered a few minutes later, looking up at the stars that were casting a silvery glow onto the field below.

"It's my favourite place to go," Zach said into my hair. "It's peaceful. I can always come here when I need to be alone and get away from it all. I come and sit here for hours sometimes after work."

And that's what we did. We sat up on that water tower for hours staring at the stars and talking occassionaly. Being up there, wrapped in Zach's arms, made it so easy to forget about everything. Josh. Dee Dee. It was easy to forget the rest of the world, when all I could think about was being there with him.

"Zach?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled quietly.

"Did you actually meet my mum today?" I asked, suddenly curious and a little worried about what I would say to her when I got home.

"Nope."

"Then how did you know where to find me?"

"I happened to be driving down the street and I saw his car at the bookshop. Knew it couldn't have been good, so I stopped to check on you." He tightened his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me, Cammie. I'm not doing anything special."

"But you are. You're helping me." More than I thought he even knew. More than I understood. Being around Zach was simple.

"Just being a good friend." He pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "Come on. Let's go home."

After Zach had dropped me back home and I'd spoken to Lizzie on the phone for an hour about it, my mom trudged in sleepily.

"Kiddo? How come you were back so late?" She asked yawning.

"Oh, I was just having dinner with a friend." I replied, a small smile forming on my face as I thought about him.

"You can't hide this 'friend' from me forever, you know." She countered smirking. "I know every excuse in the book! Oh the things that I would tell my parents when I first met up with Matthew…"

I watched as she smiled bittersweetly to herself, reminiscing about happier times, before closing the door softly. Holding the blue teddy bear given to me on my fourth birthday closely, I breathed in its' comforting scent before whispering, "I think you would've liked him, daddy."

 **REVIEWS: (starting from the C6 ones at the top down to C7) THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED OR EVEN JUST STUCK WITH THIS STORY. I'M GETTING IT TOGETHER DON'T YOU WORRY. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SOON SO PLEASE CARRY ON SENDING THE LOVE BECAUSE IT REALLY DOES KEEP ME GOING! XXX**

 **GUEST REVIEWS (as well as GallagherGirls13BYE, ZammieFan123, gallaghergirl69, maypy, Fairy095, jungkookie24, jenwarro, Emilyh7, ZammieWriter2000, Hells angel, covertoperative456): THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE. YOU'RE AMAZING. I HOPE YOU LIKE THESE COMING CHAPTERS! XXX**

 **bookslover777: Aww I'm so glad you love it so much- it makes me so happy. I hope you enjoy these next chapters! I promise I won't make you wait so long next time xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you for your constant reviews! You've been one of the OG's from the beginning of all my stories, and I appreciate you so much. It makes me so happy :) You'll find out what's happened to Bex very very soon.. hehe xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Well, I think you'd be a great mind reader haha. Let's see if your predictions do come true.. Thank you- I try to make my writing as realistic and relatable as possible! xxx**

 **Original gallaghergirl (who wrote review as guest): Haha yay THAT'S the reaction I want after every chapter whoop! Just you wait, there are soooo many more ADORABLE zammie moments to come eek, i'm so excited for you to read them. Thanks for your honesty. Looking back, the road trip chapters are pretty cringe but oh well the rest of these chapters will make up for it, I promise. Ahhh I'm so sorry I've made you wait so long. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN (at least until the next time exams come around lol why can't we just banish them already). HAHHA please tell me you haven't died! I need to read another amazing review of yours. Hope I hear from you soon xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: THANK YOU chica, I appreciate it so much. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the following that are yet to come xxx**

 **gallagher.04: YAY! It was my favourite chapter to write by far too. I loved being able to finally delve into the ZAMMIE in this story :) Haha I love the testosterone that's in the room, it causes so much tension you know? Hmmm I don't want to give away too much but I will say Cammie is a factor in their rivalry yes. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. I guess you'll have to keep reading mwahha xxx**

 **Midnight Silk Rose: First off, cool name! What's the inspiration behind it? I'm so happy you love the story! Oh happy Birthday for the 8th of August gal, even though it was sucky I hope you had as lovely a day as you could! I'm so glad it made your day better. These reviews make mine 100% better. Hope you like the next few chapters xxx**

 **MidnightStories1837: Ohh this comment made me smile. It's people like you that make me want to write! ENJOY the updates xxx**

 **Hersheylife: Hi, I'm so glad! :) yes there definitely will be. KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED xxx**

 **AMAZIIINNGGG: I missed writing it! You are the best. Your comment made me so happy. Lots of love! xxx**

 **Thankunext121: He is an asshole indeed haha. Hope you like these updates. Kisses xxx**

 **HorsesAndGallagherGirls: I definitely am continuing this story! Maybe they do..ZAMMIE is endgame after all. YAY! You'll have loads to read during the holidays too. Have fun too xxx**

 **Miss.L 2002: Saving my fave till last again ;p We actually genuinely should! Let's round up some GG fans and go. We'd have a blast haha. Your cuteness sensor needs to reload because...well I won't tell you just yet but PREPARE yourself heheh. HAHAH you do make me laugh but i agree, who needs to panic when you've got Zach Goode next to you. I know right, but using experience from my own school, it's a joke how nosy people are. Like stick to your own god damn business please. Cammie is a badass when she wants to be and Josh needs to pay for his imprinted douche bag nature pahha. Is Zach devoted or is he putting on a facade... I'm such a comedian I know teehee. Trust me I love ripping into Josh as much as you love reading it (hopefully). Exactly, DeeDee was a terrible friend to Cammie and she needs to step back and have a look at her actions. Yeah Zach in this story is really living up to the whole mysterious bad boy thing. You'll have to let me know when you do figure him out ;) You're just too talented for your own good heh. HAHA I can picture that happening so clearly. Your neighbours are legends. HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS DARL XXX (p.s. let's see if she can do it again this time. I'll take it as a challenge hehehe.)**


	9. Chapter 9

We were still the centre of gossip by the end of the week. I swear the majority of the people in this school had no life since they instead spent their time making ship names that they could post about online. Everywhere I went, all I heard about was how Zach had attacked Josh in a jealous fit of rage and broken his nose. While it wasn't entirely wrong, the jealousy part was slightly far-fetched, and his nose wasn't broken- just really, really, really swollen. I laughed every time I thought about it. Zach didn't even seem concerned that people were painting him as the jealous boyfriend. He took it all in his stride, whereas I seemed to always be defending him. When questioned about the fight, he would only answer with: _What's there to be jealous of? She's with me;_ or _It was one punch;_ or _Josh is a tool and deserved it._ I was surprised at how many people agreed with Zach about Josh deserving it. Preston Winters, a boy from my history class, said he should have done it a long time ago. Luckily Zach knew how to deal with people and uncomfortable situations, unlike me.

I managed to avoid Josh the entire week. He'd taken time off because of the damage to his nose. I think he was just embarrassed. But Sunday night just after I had finished helping the Solomon's close the bookstore, I received a string of text messages from a number I didn't know. I blinked at my phone a few times, trying to recall the phone number, but drew a blank. Thinking whoever it was must be texting the wrong person, I opened the first message and tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat. I closed my eyes and shoved my phone back into my bag, before taking a deep breath. I couldn't read them. Not in front of the Solomon' s.

"Are you alright, squirt?" Abby came to stand beside me. "Is that fitty coming to get you or do you want me to give you a ride?"

Holding back my tears, I forced a smile on my face and replied that Zach was on his way. At least I hoped he was. He had called me in the morning and asked if I wanted to grab dinner at the diner again after work. I couldn't refuse. The burgers really were the best in town. Although according to him I have yet to try his world-famous and even better ones.

It was only moments later that I heard Zach's car coming down the street, the engine rumbling to a soft purr as he pulled up to the curb. "Ready?" he called through the open window at me before calling to the Solomon's. "Hey Abby, Joey." I turned to say goodbye to them and climbed into his car.

We rode in silence. The stupid text message kept repeating itself in my head over and over. The fact that I had several others waiting to be opened haunted me, but at the same time I really wanted to know. I pulled my phone out of my bag and twirled it in my hands before throwing it back inside. I must have repeated that three or four times before we finally came to a stop at the diner and Zach snatched it from me.

"Cammie?" I looked away, knowing he was going to ask me what I was doing or what was wrong.

"You're crying," he murmered so softly I barely heard. I snapped my head around to look at him to tell him I wasn't crying when I touched my cheeks and felt the tears. Damn. "Why?"

It was a simple question with a simple answer. I was crying because my stupid ex-boyfriend had just sent me a message telling me I had been his biggest waste of time. But for some unknown reason, I couldn't tell Zach that. I didn't want him to start thinking like Josh and believe I was a waste of time. And I didn't want him to know that Josh had upset me either, because who knows what might happen.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well. Do you mind if we just go home?" Zach didn't look convinced but nodded anyway and handed me back my phone. I was grateful that he didn't ask me any more questions. He just dropped me off with a simple, "See you at school," before driving off. Normally, he would drive me there in the morning but he had an early soccer training session the following morning.

Mum didn't appear to be home when I walked inside, kicking off my shoes at the front door. It couldn't have been luckier timing- an empty house with no one to ask how my day was or why I was crying. She'd see straight through it and make me talk about what was wrong anyway. I trudged up to my room and sat on my bed staring at my phone. I didn't know how long I sat there and stared for. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. I finally opened up the second message from Josh.

 **Worst girlfriend ever.**

Then the third.

 **Ur just another notch on his bedpost. Don't think ur special. Cos ur not.**

I hated to be pathetic and vulnerable, but when I thought about how much I loved him and how much I thought he loved me, something seemed to cripple inside me. My chest was tight, aching right in the middle. I stupidly opened the fourth message. I knew I shouldn't have. I was only setting myself up for hurt.

 **Ur worthless. And you and ur loser boyfriend are done.**

Sinking further into my bed, I slumped onto my side and curled into a ball. I was trying to wrap my head around how someone could be so heartless and cruel. Was I really so worthless?

My phone beeped in my hand, and I clenched my jaw shut. _Please not another one,_ I thought to myself. Sniffing back my tears and wiping them from my eyes, I tried to make out the small black text on the screen. It took a minute for my eyes to focus, but they did. I smiled. It was just a small and very brief smile before my emotions crashed again. But it was a smile. And there was only one person who could cause that when I was so miserable.

 **Zach: Hope you're feeling okay. Sweet dreams *about me* ;)**

I didn't reply. I just hugged the phone to my chest with Zach's message still on the screen and let myself cry.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Zach was waiting for me outside homeroom. He pulled me into his arms leaning against the wall. "Ready to face him?" he asked.

"No." I didn't want to see him after our run-in last Monday. And I sure as hell didn't want to see him after the messages he sent last night. _Suck it up, Cammie._

"Are you okay?" Zach asked. I nodded. I hadn't told him about the messages because I didn't want him to cause any trouble or overreact. I was sure it was Josh being vindictive and trying to make himself feel better about being punched, but it still hurt.

"Don't lie to me, Cammie." Zach grabbed my shoulders and held me in a way that forced me to look into his eyes. I stared straight back at him. I didn't want to give anything away. "What happened?"

'"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You can hide the bags under your eyes with makeup, but they're still there. You've been crying." He clenched his jaw. I folded. I knew he'd find out eventually somehow or other. So I told him about them and made him promise not to do or say anything about it. I just wanted to forget it all together.

"Zach, please just leave it. I want to pretend he doesn't exist. I want to not let him bother me anymore."

"Fine. Just focus on me and remember his face when you admitted that sex was so much better with me. It's what keeps me going," Zach said a little too loudly. He gave me a wink as a few people turned to stare at us.

"Zach!" I hit him in the chest, trying to scold him but failing because I was giggling.

"What? It's true. You know it, I know it, and so does everyone else now."

"You forget one important thing." I stood up on my toes to whisper in his ear so no one else could hear. "We haven't had sex yet, so I'm just taking your word for it." I pulled back to give him a serious look.

"Yet?" His eyes lit up, and he licked his lips as he smiled mischievously. "Challenge accepted."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the thought.

"Keep dreaming, Goode." I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact with him. Bad idea. Zach leant in and pressed a kiss to the base of my throat, sucking gently on the skin before pulling back with a glint in his eye.

"Well, either way, I stay true to my word." He smiled and grabbed my wrist to bring my hand up to his hair. When I gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I kinda like when you play with my hair, " he admitted softly before looking down the hall. Well, it was aa good thing I like playing with his soft, thick, curly hair too. I was a little jealous. "Come on. Let's go in."

As soon as we walked into the room, all eyes turned to us, and everyone fell silent. It was like this every day. It's as if they're all waiting for things to break apart or for Josh to finally snap and hit Zach back. Their eyes flickered between us and Josh, who was already sitting in his seat next to Dee Dee.

"Jerk," I heard Josh mutter under his breath. Dee Dee was fussing over him, rubbing his face, fixing his hair, and shooting death glares at me. He looked like he was in more pain than when Zach had punched him. It kind of made me feel a little sorry for him, more so than I'd like to admit.

"Jealous." Zach responded to him in a sing-song voice, not bothering to keep his voice quiet, earning him a few soft chuckles from around the room. He pulled out my chair for me and kissed my cheek. He was really making a show of the boyfriend thing that morning.

I focused on Zach's actions and instead blocked out Josh. "Smooth, Goode. Real smooth." I smiled up at him and batted my eyelashes, maybe overdoing the girlfriend act a little. But that was what I was meant to be. The happy, carefree girlfriend instead of the moping and upset version of me who Josh wasn't getting the satisfaction of. Zach winked at me, grasping my knee in his hand. Just that little bit of contact between us and my anxiety was dulled instantly.

"Does that mean I'm getting' lucky today?" He lifted his eyebrow, a gleam of humour in his eyes. His lip twitched like he was trying not to laugh- most likely at the memory of Josh's face in the bookshop the other night. So we're playing it like that. Like we were flirty, horny teenagers. When, in all honestly, he already was.

"Maybe," I replied coyly, grabbing a handful of his hair. Knowing that he liked it made it less weird for me to do. I took my lips to his ears and whispered, "Tone it down, Romeo." I knew that it looked like I was whispering something sexy to him instead.

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish, unless you wanna ditch and go to my place." Zach smirked as I pulled away. I laughed at his attempt to make Josh jealous by completely ignoring my warning. He smirked at me, grabbed my hand, and leant in again to whisper in my ear.

"Keep smiling and laughing like that and you'll even have me fooled." His mouth pressed against the skin just below my ear, sending an involuntary shiver up my spine. A small sigh escaped my lips. A sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Zach.

"Like that, huh?" he asked. I could feel his breath against my ear.

"Uh." I felt my cheeks warming. I clamped my mouth shut to stop myself from saying anything stupid. I wasn't sure if he was doing this for show or if he was trying to mess with me. He was a major flirt. He had a reputation to keep up, even if he did have a girlfriend. So I guessed Zach was acting just like he would with any other girl.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dee Dee's voice interrupted us from behind. "You've changed your attitude, your behaviour, and your appearance. I don't like it." I glanced at Zach, who squeezed me gently in support, before I turned to face Dee Dee with a sudden burst of courage and what I hoped was a genuine looking smile plastered over my face.

"You don't have to like it. I let go of all the drama and fakeness in my life. I stopped pretending to be someone I'm not. I stopped trying to be you." I paused for dramatic effect and let that sink in. Dee Dee gasped and scowled. "This is me, and I am finally happy. I'm happier than I've ever been." I gave her an overenthusiastic smile before spinning back to face the fron tof the class where the teacher was busy reading the paper and ignoring us. Letting out a deep, shaky breath of relief when she didn't reply, I chanced a look at Zach, who I noticed seemed somewhat impressed.

"I'll see you at lunch." Zach pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth after acting as the perfect boyfriend and walking me to class. I watched him walk away before he paused and tilted his head, as though he were thinking of something. He spun around and smirked at me with that look in his eye. The one I was quickly learning meant trouble.

I suddenly felt a body slam into mine. "One for the road," Zach growled. Before I could answer, his mouth met mine. It was quick, and rough, but a kiss that left you feeling breathless, leaving me wondering what it would be like to have Zach's affections for real and not for show.

"See you at lunch, C ," he said into my mouth before pulling away too soon.

"That was extremely hot and romantic in an I'm-gonna-rip-your-clothes-off sort of way," someone said from behind me, echoing my thoughts exactly. Spinning around, I turned to see Bex standing awkwardly. Her mouth turned up into a half smile. She hadn't spoken to me since the road trip from hell ended and Josh and Dee Dee became official. Why was she talking to me now?

"Yeah, well, that's Zach." I shrugged and entered the classroom, taking my usual seat in the middle, confused and disorientated at her appearance. She was one of Dee Dee's friends; what reason would she have to speak to me? As I was pulling out my books and pens, the seat beside me suddenly became occupied. I glanced up to see who had decided to sit by me all of a sudden and was surprised when I saw Bex's uncomfortable smile staring back at me.

"Umm?" I raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry. I should never have stopped talking to you. What they did was harsh and I hate what they've become. I miss you being a friend. I hope you can forgive me," she said in a rush, fidgeting with her bangles. I knew I shouldn't forgive her so quickly for dumping our friendship so easily when there was a rift between Josh and Dee Dee and me., but it had to be hard for her, too. You couldn't remain neutral when there were fights between friends. There's always a side to choose. I knew it was also partly my fault for shutting myself off. I missed having Bex as a friend; as much as she didn't fight for me then, there had been so many other incidences when she had. She'd been there for me.

"I've missed you, too." I smiled at her and laughed when her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She squealed and threw her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. So, so, so, so, so sorry," she repeated over and over again.

"It's okay. I understand. Just forget it." I smiled and pulled out the novel we were studying. _Wuthering Heights_ again. It seemed like the education board couldn't think of anything better when it came to classic literature.

"So you and Zach, huh? Tell me everything." Uh-oh. I wasn't anticipating having a grilling of my fake relationship with Zach. It was the first time anyone had truly wanted to know. Not just for the sake of the gossip mill.

"Uh, well…" I trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"How long have you been together?"

"A couple of weeks." Her eyebrows nearly flew off her head. I suppressed the urge to laugh at her stunned face.

"Zach's had a girlfriend for a couple of weeks? Wow! That must be some sort of new record. How did you meet?" She whispered in disbelief, giving me a look that was almost awe and maybe a little pity. Everyone knew Zach didn't date girls: his entire reputation was based on how easily he broke hearts. I knew the girls at school would be jealous that he was "mine", but they were also counting down the minutes until his bad boy reputation took full effect and he cheated on me or something. Kind of hard to do when the whole relationship was fake, but I wouldn't let it worry me.

"Meet? We've gone to school together for years."

"You know what I mean. We've never really been friends with him or anything."

She was right, sort of. We had run in different circles the past couple of years- me being in Josh's circle and Zach just doing his own brooding, solo routine surrounded by girls. He didn't have many friends inside of school but from the stories I'd heard circulating the neighbourhood, he had plenty of fun with his friends outside of school doing god knows what.

"He came into work one day. We got talking and had lunch, and then it kinda became a regular thing. Next thing I knew, we were together. It sort of just happened." I wasn't lying completely; I was just omitting the truth. I didn't want to get into the details of how or why Zach had picked me up from the beach that day, so I didn't mention it.

"Wow. So he helped you get over your heartbreak?"

I flinched at that question. Was it that obvious I was heartbroken? I guessed it was. I mean, I did freak out and run from the school when Josh broke up with me in front of everyone, and I was a crying mess for weeks after the road trip ended. But Zach was helping, so I decided to be truthful.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was insensitive." She looked mortified.

"It's okay. Yeah, if it weren't for Zach, I'd be mess. He makes things better. Makes me forget about Josh." It was true. He had helped. Even though Josh still had a hold over me, he made my life so much lighter, as much as I would never admit that to him.

"So it's love then?" Love? Uhm, no.

"It's way too soon for that, Bex. I care about him a lot, but I'm not ready to love anyone again. Look what happened last time."

"That's true, but I think Zach is different. It's obvious how much he cares about you. I don't think he'd ever hurt you like Josh." Of course I knew he wouldn't hurt me like that "trollop" as Mrs Solomon would say. We weren't even really together, but I couldn't tell Bex that. Zach was just a fantastic actor with an incredible knack for making me feel better.

"You don't know that. No one does." The teacher cleared her throat and sent us a pointed look that told us to be quiet and read our books. I raised my book to hide my face and started reading. Bex didn't notice. In fact, her book was still on the desk unopened. I wasn't even sure she had the right book out, to be honest.

"No, I don't, but I know what I see. And the way I see Zach look at you, particularly out there in the hall just before class, that guy's got it bad."

Her words rang in my ears as I soaked in what she was saying. He could never. He just wanted revenge on Josh as badly as I did, if not more. But I didn't tell her that, either. Instead, I shrugged and returned to my book, ending our conversation. I tried to concentrate on what I was reading, but my mind kept running away from me and imagining all these different scenarios where Zach did care about me and our relationship was real.

We could have fun. We had a lot in common. But Zach had never been the commitment type, and he wasn't my type. Correction- he wasn't my type before Josh. But I was a different person since Josh and Dee Dee got together. Was I Zach's kind of girl? I didn't think so. In fact, I knew I wasn't. I wasn't one of those girls who threw themselves at him or dropped their panties if her so much as looked in their direction. I wasn't easy. This was just payback for something I didn't understand but hoped to one day, when he trusted me enough to tell me.

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Prepare your Zammie cuteness-metres for the next chapter...Answering reviews next time :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that it's taken me so long to upload! I forgot to say before I left, but I went volunteering in Africa and it was honestly the most incredible experience I've ever had. Anyway, I now feel inspired, so the next chapter will be up very soon (for real this time!) and it's a long one, which is why this one is quite short. Hope you enjoy this chapter, see you soon.. xxx**

"So I thought we should go on a date tomorrow night," Zach said to me at lunch one Thursday.

We were sitting outside under a tree with Liz, as far away from the stares and whispers in the cafeteria as we could get. Even after being back at school for three weeks, people still had nothing better to do than gossip about Zach having a girlfriend and Josh being pissed that I moved on so quickly. Sometimes I questioned whether people would even stay at the school if it weren't for the drama constantly supplied by my ever-complex love life.

"A date?" I choked, almost spitting out a mouthful of orange juice before turning to face Zach to see if he was serious. "We're not dating, though. And tomorrow is Friday." I glanced at Liz who was grinning widely at me, sending me looks as if she was trying to tell me she told me so.

"Yes. A date. A real date. I know tomorrow is Friday." Zach gave me a quizzical look.

I stared at Liz urging her to say something distracting so that I could gather my thoughts for a second. Zach fricking Goode just asked me out on a proper date. One that didn't involve our fake relationship. I think my heart was having a spasm.

"Well, I, for one think that's a great idea!" Liz added enthusiastically.

Zach nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Lizzie. Someone who appreciates my ideas."

My eyes widened even more, "I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me." It was true. I wasn't anything special. There was no reason for him to hang out with me outside of school hours.

"You don't want to be seen with me?" He frowned, nodding slowly as if understanding what I was talking about. He was wrong.

"No!" I almost shouted, lowering my voice when we got a few glares. "Of course I want to hang out with you, but I don't need your pity. I don't want a pity date, Zach."

"It's not a pity date, Cammie." He rolled his eyes. "You know I like hanging out with you, and we need to make public appearances occasionally to make this look believable." Zach sighed, pushing his curls out of his face.

"We make plenty of public appearances." Why would he want to hang out with me on a Friday night when he had friends and teammates that he could party with or whatever?

"Cam, you going to Zach's soccer practice at the crack of dawn on a Saturday when only the guys on the team can see you is not a public appearance. I still can't believe you woke me up for that." Liz replied disapprovingly.

"But we also-" I tried to argue back but was cut off by Zach stealing my juice from me and taking a huge mouthful.

He rolled his eyes at me, an action I'd seen him do repeatedly whenever we bickered, "And as much fun as it is making out with you in the school halls, the school parking lot, and homeroom, it's not the same. People in relationships go on dates." I sat up on my knees to face him, watching his mouth pull up into a smile when I wrapped my arms around his neck, his bright green eyes widening in surprise.

"You forgot making out in the cafeteria line, and the car, and in front of Josh's locker," I said. His eyes lit up, and a smirk formed on his soft, pink lips.

"That was fun. Best kiss ever. Even if you did have my back pushed into the damn padlock. Swear it's still bruised." He had a dreamy but pained expression on his face.

"That was all you, Casanova. Not my fault you got carried away." Not that I minded. Who would? I was fast becoming used to kissing Zach. Josh, however, was furious, muttering something about disinfecting his locker and indecent exposure followed by a few choice words thrown in my direction. There was nothing indecently exposed. I wasn't that kind of girl. But I will never forget the look on Josh's face when Zach finally stopped attacking me with his lips.

"Totally your fault," I added before staring into his mesmerising orbs dreamily.

Liz coughed loudly, interrupting the moment. A small blush had appeared on her cheeks as she announced that Bex had sent her a text asking where we were and that she was going to find her. It turns out that Bex and Lizzie were friends already since they were lab partners in AP Chemistry, which made the dynamics in our small friendship-group even closer. It took some effort getting Zach to open up to Bex, since he knew all about what went down on the road trip, but I think he secretly really liked her. She had an amazing personality and at the end of the day was extremely apologetic about not being there for me enough. For once I felt secure about my friends.

After watching her walk off, Zach placed his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You were saying something about Casanova…" He murmured softly. I wound my arms around his neck again and closed the distance between us to kiss him. I still felt nervous about kissing him. Even though we had kissed in all of those places, and quite a lot too, it was always Zach initiating things. I had never felt confident enough just to land one on him at random times. I always let him make the first move. But when I heard that small moaning sound from the back of his throat, I knew I hadn't crossed a line.

"And besides, I heard Josh and Dee Dee talking about going to the drive-in tomorrow night to watch that new chick flick. Wanna make them jealous?" He cleared his throat and grinned cheekily. I couldn't refuse him. Not when he looked at me like that-with that smile and those excited eyes.

As terrible as it sounded, I'd quite enjoyed seeing Josh's reactions to things over the past couple of weeks. Zach and I being in a relationship was clearly getting to him. His beautiful, show-stopping, movie-star smile had completely disappeared and had been replaced by what Zach named Josh's perma-scowl. It was evident he didn't want me to move on and that he expected me to pine after him, but I refused to do that. Every day I spent with Zach made it that little bit easier to forget how much I had loved Josh and how I was truly better off without him.

"Okay, let's go. It could be fun." I nodded, shifting so I could sit beside him and steal a fry from his tray.

Hey," he complained, reaching to grab it back from me. But I just shrugged and shoved it in my mouth before smiling and leaning back into his arms.

I was becoming increasingly comfortable around Zach the more time I spent with him. It was getting easier to act as his girlfriend now with small gestures like cuddling up to him and holding his hand. Maybe now I could add kissing to the list of things I was comfortable doing. Or maybe not. It was still weird. I didn't want him to think that I wanted to kiss him because I liked him in that way or anything. Because I didn't. That would be awkward. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea or freak out. Maybe I'd just leave the big gestures like kissing to him. But I wouldn't complain. Ever.

"Urgh, you guys are so sweet it's disgusting." Bex exclaimed, releasing her linked arm with Lizzie's and sitting beside us.

"Disgusting?" I asked.

At the same time, Zach screwed up his nose and asked, "Sweet?"

"Yes, disgusting and sweet. Looking all loved up and sexy." She narrowed her eyes at Zach. "And happy together cuddling under a tree. I want tree cuddles. Zach, do you have an identical twin you could introduce me to?"

"Sorry, Bex. It's just me." He laughed, absentmindedly tracing patterns on my waist where his hand was resting.

Bex furrowed her brow. "Damn it. I need to find a boyfriend, or at least a date for prom."

"Speaking of prom dates, I think I'm going to go solo this year. I haven't really had the time to find anyone since I've been trying to get extra credit for college." added Liz.

"Why don't you both just go solo together? I mean, who needs men?" I replied.

They scoffed jokingly. "Cams, that's easy for you to say, you've got your own piece of hunk already."

Zach feigned hurt," This piece of hunk has a name you know."

"Has the piece of hunk got any hot friends he wants to share with us?" Bex teased grinning.

He thought about it for a moment with hand on his chin, before suddenly sitting up straight. "Ladies, never fear, your night in shining armour is here. I'm on the case!"

We laughed at him. "You're so cringe, you know that right?" I teased.

He wrapped me in his arms even tighter before nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, "You love it really."

"Come on, Zach, I'm desperate. My life-long crush on my brother's best friend has not worked out like I thought it would and I need someone to take my mind off of it." Bex whined.

"Hey, what about, Grant?" I asked. "He's single." I tilted my head to look at Zach.

He pouted thoughtfully before shrugging. Grant was one of the guys on Zach's soccer team and one of his closest friends. We'd had lunch a couple of times after practice the past couple of weeks. He was so warm and friendly it was hard not to like him. Unfortunately, he didn't go to our school, much like the rest of Zach's friends. Grant could at least take her out a few times and then to the dance, maybe get her mind off of her brother's best friend for a while.

"Grant? Who's Grant? What's he like? Is he single?" Bex asked a hundred miles an hour, her eyes shining bright with anticipation.

"One of Zach's friends. Yes he's hot, single, and looking for a girlfriend. We can introduce them, yeah, Goode?" I nudged him when I noticed he was frowning. His fingers had stopped trailing patterns on my skin. "What's wrong?"

"You think Grant's hot?" he asked quietly, avoiding eye contact. Was he seriously jealous? I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to grab hold of that confidence I had slowly been building.

"Not as hot as you. No one compares to you," I told him before pressing my lips to his.

He didn't respond at first, and I didn't move. I kept my lips on his, ignoring my friends' gagging sounds in the background. I finally felt Zach's mouth curl into a small smile and felt one arm wrap around my waist before breaking apart. "I already know that, love." He winked, "Alright Bex, I'll talk to Granty for you and Elizabeth, don't think I've forgotten about you either! I have just the person in mind."

Lizzie blushed embarrassed whilst Bex pulled us into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Zach laughed clutching me closer, "Now if you ladies don't mind I have some very important business to get back to." He exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows before placing me in his lap.

"Ohhh…kay, that's our cue to leave. Real subtle Goode. Come on Liz, we're leaving now. This is getting rather uncomfortable." Bex announced, gathering her bag.

"Fine by me!" Lizzie squealed, reminding us all of how pure she still was.

"Oh look, Josh is coming this way," Bex chimed whilst Zach found his way up to my lips again. "Call us when we can meet the guys you mentioned!"

At this point I had become lost in the motion of Zach's soft kisses that I couldn't register anything else that was happening. I heard them shuffling around to leave but didn't acknowledge it. Instead, Zach's right hand grasped my shoulder and began pushing me backwards gently, until I was down on the grass with his long body pressed against my side. My fingers found their way into Zach's hair and pulled his mouth down to mine again when he broke the kiss.

"I wasn't finished," I mumbled against his mouth, earning a chuckle from him before I felt his tongue trace along my bottom lip. I immediately parted my mouth, letting him deepen the kiss. I could feel eyes on us like someone was staring, and I was vaguely aware that we were in the schoolyard and remembered Bex announcing something about Josh, but I was too lost in Zach's kiss and the warmth of his large hand gripping my waist to care.

Finally, when we were both struggling for breath, Zach pulled away slightly and looking down at me, smiled. "Damn it, Cammie. That was some kiss." I laughed at that and ran my thumb across his bottom lip, noticing how pink and swollen it looked from the intensity of it.

"It was," I agreed. "You're a mess, sorry." I smoothed my hands over his hair to tame it.

"So are you, but I like this dishevelled just-been-kissed look on you." He smirked. "Can't wait to see the dishevelled just been fu-" I reached up and pinched his mouth shut with my fingers.

"Don't finish that sentence." I tried to sound stern and severe but was trying not to laugh at him at the same time. He sighed as I released my gag.

"Just saying that is definitely a look I want to see on you." He winked.

"In your dreams, Goode," I told him, slapping him on the chest as the warning bell rang.

"Every night," he admitted, pushing himself up and helping me to stand. I was just about to respond when Zach stiffened and looked over my shoulder. I turned to look in the direction he was staring and saw Josh standing there watching, mad as hell. "Jimmy," Zach growled.

"You didn't know he was there?" I thought that was why he had pushed me down and kissed me like that.

"No, why?"

"That kiss. I thought you were trying to piss him off."

"That kiss was all you, Cammie."

 **REVIEWS: I'LL ANSWER THEM NEXT TIME- MY COMPUTER IS SPAZZING OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day passed slowly. I found myself looking forward to our fake date on Friday night and didn't know why. When class was over for the day, I made my way out to the parking lot to wait for Zach. After ten minutes, I was beginning to worry. The school was almost empty, and he was nowhere to be seen. He was never late.

I pulled out my phone to call him when I suddenly caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Zach walking toward me with blood running down his face.

"Zach, what happened? Are you okay?" I rushed over to meet him. I reached up and gently touched the side of his face, inspecting the cut on his eyebrow and apologising when he winced in pain. It didn't look too deep, but it would need to be cleaned. His cheek was red, and a bruise was starting to form under his eye.

"Sorry for making you wait, Gallagher Girl. I'm okay now. Let's just go home." He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my head despite the fact that he was the injured one. Shouldn't I be kissing him better?

"Are you sure? I need to know you're okay first." I said, putting my arm around his waist and leading him to his car.

"I'm fine, honestly. Let's just go." He replied, wincing from the pain.

"Okay," I said, climbing into the car next to him. "Wanna tell me why you're bruised and bleeding?"

"Josh. He jumped me from behind before I saw it coming," he said, turning the car on and pulling out of the lot and heading in the direction of my house.

"He didn't?" I gasped. I was angry at Josh for stooping that low, but I guessed he knew he wouldn't have had a chance against Zach if it was a fair fight.

"He did, but it's fine. He's a lot worst off that me anyway." Zach grinned, and I nodded. I was surprisingly glad that Josh was hurt more than Zach. I'd never been one to condone violence, but Josh needed his arse kicked. How could I have ever loved him?

Loved? Not love. Loved? I don't even like him anymore. In fact, I thoroughly despised him. I realise now that I am finally over him. When did this happen?

"Cam? Hey, are you listening?" Zach was saying something, but I hadn't heard him. My mind was focused on the fact that not only did I despise Josh, but I no longer loved him. I felt free. Like a weight had been lifted. It's funny, I always thought that expression was stupid, but it was true. I felt lighter, happier, and no longer cared. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm, nothing, I just…I'm…I…I never mind," I stuttered. I didn't want to tell Zach what I had just realised. I think I was worried that if I told him, he would want to pull the plug on this whole fake relationship, but I wasn't ready for that. Even though I didn't love Josh anymore, it still hurt knowing he chose Dee Dee over me, but then again that pain disappeared when Zach was around. Besides, I'd gotten so used to him being in my life, I didn't want to lose him yet. I knew that when we would eventually break up, we would have to keep our distance. It's just the rules of high school relationships. I didn't want to lose Zach as a friend. When did this whole thing get so complicated and messy?

"Hey, we're here. Cammie. What's wrong? You've been silent since I told you what happened. I'm sorry I punched him if that's why you're upset." He reached over and grabbed my hand.

Upset? No, I wasn't upset. Well, I was but not about him punching Josh again. Josh deserved it.

"No, it's not that. He fully deserved that. Uhm, I just, I…" I started to tell him I realised I was over Josh, but I chickened out. "Are you sure you're okay? Wanna come in and let me patch that up?" I asked hopefully. He gave me a confused look before shaking his head.

"Nah, it's fine. Nothing I can't fix myself." He smiled that half smile of his when something amused him.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow? And tomorrow night, yeah?" I asked nervously. My stomach fluttered at the idea of a date with Zach, and even though it was fake, I was looking forward to it. Only, I wasn't sure he was anymore. Not after Josh's jump.

"Of course. I really want to piss him off now." Zach's voice had dropped to a low growl. "If you still want to go?" he asked, releasing my hand and putting both of his on the steering wheel.

He looked…I didn't know how he looked. Not angry or sad. Defeated, maybe. Like he was losing a game. I didn't like that look. I liked the happy Zach. The fun Zach. The confident Zach.

"Yes," I whispered before leaning over and turning his face to mine. "I want to go still."

I crushed my mouth to his, catching us both off guard, but it only took a second before one of his hands found its way around my neck, and he was winding his fingers into my hair. His other hand was digging into my hips, pulling me closer. I realised that I was kissing him outside of my house, where we no longer needed to pretend. I tried to pull away, but Zach held me closer. I had no choice but to just enjoy the moment and hope it didn't ruin things.

Zach released his grip, and I pulled back, leaving us both panting for breath. I opened the door and climbed out of the car before he could see my embarrassment or question why I'd kissed him just then. I couldn't answer him if he did. I didn't know why I'd done it.

I didn't turn around until I was inside and closing the front door, but Zach was still parked in my driveway, and I could see him tracing his fingers over his lips while they curled into a small smile. Just as I was about to close the door completely, he stuck his head out the window with a big grin on his face.

"See you in the a.m., Gallagher Girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry I ghosted you all! A-levels are stressful af and I've had literally no time. Hope this chapter makes up for it though- stay tuned for more content! Enjoy xxx**

It was six o'clock, and I was nervously pacing up and down by the front door. Where was Zach? He was never late, well, except for class. And yesterday when Josh jumped him. I hoped nothing was wrong, and I hoped he didn't think that the kiss yesterday was real. He seemed fine at school. In fact, he seemed happier and like he wanted nothing more than to hang out with me. He was a little more hands-on today, a little sweeter, and more attentive. Even Bex and Lizzie picked up on it, with Liz even asking if we'd finished with the whole pretending act and made it official. It was weird. He'd always been attentive and kind and the perfect boyfriend, but it was different today, and I had no clue why.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I kissed him. I just panicked at the thought of him finding out I was no longer in love with Josh and that he wouldn't want to continue being my fake boyfriend and wouldn't want to get back at Josh for whatever it was he had done. I needed to ask him about that, too. I'd never really questioned why he wanted payback.

"You look lovely, sweetheart. Going out?" My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see her standing in the hallway smiling at me and eyeing my outfit. Little did she know, Bex and Lizzie had been on facetime with me for 4 hours trying to assign my look. Seriously those girls really are perfectionists when it comes to date night fashion. We (and by that I mean they) had decided on a pair of black stiletto ankle boots, black leggings, and a tight black jumper dress that sat just off one shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I left a note on the kitchen table. Didn't want to interrupt you while you were working."

"A date?"

"What? No. Just hanging out with a friend." I couldn't tell her I had a fake boyfriend who I was only with to get payback on Josh. She was pretty relaxed about everything, but I was sure she would kill me for that. She raised her eyebrow at me, clearly not believing me.

"With that boy who's been driving you to and from school every day?"

"Yes, I'm hanging out with Zach." I rolled my eyes. I thought I'd been stealthy. Clearly a career as a ninja was not in my future.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, there's a new chick flick at the drive in," I said, peering out of the window because I could hear a car rumbling out the front. He had finally arrived.

"Oh, kiddo, that's a date. No boy who is just a friend will ever sit through a chick flick, particularly at the drive-in, unless they are trying to impress the girl. Not ever." She laughed and started walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she reached for the doorknob.

"Well, I think I should meet the boy who has helped my daughter move on. The boy who is taking my daughter on a date." She smiled.

"No, please. Not yet, it's-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I shoved her out of the way and opened it slowly to see Zach standing there with a black eye, nervously chewing on his lip and wearing black skinny jeans and a plain white holey t-shirt showing off the scattered tattoos on his arms. Why was that so freaking sexy?

"Hi." I tried not to open the door too wide so my mother couldn't embarrass me.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Hi, you must be Zach." My mom pushed me aside and greeted him, smiling warmly, which surprised me for some reason.

"Ah, yes. Hi, Mrs Morgan." He put his hand out to shake my mother's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Polite. I like that. So you're taking my daughter on a date?" I groaned and rolled me eyes at her attempt at being a concerned mother. Pushing past her, I grabbed Zach by the shirt to drag him away, but he just chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. We're going to watch a movie. It won't be a late night." He smiled at her.

"Okay, well have fun but not too much." She narrowed her eyes at him. I just shook my head in disbelief. "Cammie knows her curfew." Zach acknowledged her with a polite smile and turned away, but just as I made to follow him, my mother grabbed me. Oh no, here we go.

"I know my curfew, Mom? Really? I don't have one."

"Yes, and you know that. Just trying the protective parenting thing out. What do you think?" I sighed and waited for her to continue. "Holey t-shirts, devilish smile, tattoos, Camster." She raised her eyebrow at me then grinned. "Have never looked so good. Have fun." She winked and closed the door in my face.

Shaking my head and laughing, I made my way to the car. No, not car. It was a truck. A truck with big spotlights on the roof. It was huge. I pulled open the door and climbed into it, almost needing to jump. "I thought we were going to the drive-in, not hunting," I joked.

Zach just rolled his eyes. "You want to be comfortable when we're watching this trash, don't you?"

"Yeah, but how does this help?" I gestured to the truck.

"You'll see." He smiled that dimple-flashing smile that I was beginning to love as he pulled out of my driveway. "You look hot by the way." I found myself blushing at that comment for some reason.

"Uhm, thanks, you look good too. Didn't have a new t-shirt without holes?" Reaching over, I poked my finger in one of the holes on his chest and gasped. His chest was as hard as steel and incredibly smooth. He grabbed my hand and twisted his fingers through mine before resting them on his knee. I felt a strange thrumming in my heart and couldn't hide the smile forming on my face.

"This is new. I bought it like this. Why do you think I was late? I had to shop for new clothes and trade cars with Grant," he told me seriously.

"You paid good money for that shirt?" I joked. I was kind of surprised he'd gone to so much trouble for a fake date.

"You don't like it?" He glanced at me and squeezed my hand on his knee.

"I do. Only you can make a holey t-shirt look good. Kind of like your plaid shirts and skinny jeans. No one should look like you do in them," I admitted, feeling his hand squeeze mine tighter and watching the smile spread across his face.

"So you think I look good?" He smirked.

"You know you do." I rolled my eyes in response, not admitting that I thought he was hot as hell. He'd have too much fun with that.

When we pulled up to the ticket booth at the drive-in, I got out my purse to pay for myself, but Zach refused to let me. "The guy always pays for his date. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay for yourself?" he said, pushing my hand away when I tried to give him money.

"Uhm, a fake one?" I laughed.

"Just shut up," he said, accepting his change. "How close do you want to get to them?" he asked, talking about Josh and Dee Dee.

"Whatever." I shrugged as he drove around looking for where Josh had parked his car. I had almost forgotten that we were going there for them and that it wasn't a real date.

He found them in the middle row. There was an empty spot in the row in front of them a couple space down, so Zach reversed the monster truck into place between the two much smaller cars.

"Uhm, we're facing the wrong way," I said when I realised we were looking at the back of the drive-in almost directly at Josh's car and not at the screen.

"No, we're not. Here, you buy snacks and drinks and I'll get everything ready here?" He handed me some money. I climbed out of the truck, wondering what he needed to set up, but didn't question him on it. He clearly had a plan.

The queue for the candy bar was huge and seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. If it took too much longer, I'd miss the start of the movie. I suddenly felt a warm body press up against me and arms wrap around my waist. I immediately tensed and was about to shove away whoever was behind me when I saw the simple leather cuff on his wrist and heard his gravelly voice in my ear.

"Relax, Gallagher Girl." Zach pressed his face into the crook of my neck, and I instantly relaxed back into his chest. "Just seeing what was taking so long. I was getting bored by myself."

"The line is taking forever. We're going to miss the movie. Sorry." I placed my arms over his, acutely aware that we probably didn't need to be acting so coupley right then when there was no one we knew watching.

"That's okay. I'm not here to look at the movie." His arms tightened around my waist as he placed a kiss on the top of my shoulder.

"I know. We're here because of Josh." I sighed, knowing that was why we were there and feeling a little disappointed that if it wasn't for that, I knew we wouldn't be hanging out. And I liked hanging out with Zach.

He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Yeah. Josh."

Zach went quiet after that, not saying anything. Just tracing patterns on my stomach through my dress and occasionally pressing kisses to my shoulder. We finally reached the front of the line and ordered our drinks, popcorn, and some mixed lollies before heading back to where we were parked.

Who would have thought a month ago that I would be this comfortable in Zach's presence, enjoying holding his hand, touching him, and even kissing him? What would happen when this ended? Would we stay friends or go back to never talking?

We got to the truck, and Zach walked over to open the tailgate. "C'mon."

He held his hand out for me and pulled me toward him.

"Up you get." He smiled as I turned to look at the back of the truck.

"Wow." I looked back at him, impressed. The back of the truck was filled with pillows and blankets, creating a soft, fluffy bed for us to relax in while watching the movie.

"Told you I knew what I was doing." He suddenly lifted me by the hips and sat me on the tailgate. "Now get comfy." He climbed in behind me as I shuffled further back to the pillows and leant against the back window of the truck.

"Uh-huh, and how many girls have you done this for?" I teased. I didn't actually want to know the answer. In fact, I was dreading the answer. I hoped that I was the only one he'd done this for-that I was special.

"Only you, Gallagher Girl." He smiled and stared into my eyes for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Good," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear. If he did, he ignored it.

"Josh saw me before." Zach frowned while getting comfortable beside me.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? What happened? You didn't fight again, did you?" I sat up straight and turned to look at him.

"Nothing happened. He tried to start something when I told him I was here with you, but I know you don't like me fighting him, so I walked away. I didn't hit him, I swear." He clenched his jaw when he said that and held his hands up in defence.

"Why not?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me, giving me a look as if I was stupid. I wasn't stupid, was I?

"Because I know what he means to you still, and I know you don't want to see him hurt. As much as I want to beat the living daylights out of him for what he did to you and to…" He trailed off, closing his eyes, his jaw still clenched tightly. I reached out and wrapped my hands around his.

"You're an idiot," I said, twisting my fingers through his, ignoring the look of surprise on his face. How could he still think I was worried or gave a damn about Josh? Oh right, I hadn't told him.

"It's not him I don't want to see hurt. It's you." I let go of one of his hands and reached up to trace my fingers from the cut above his eyebrow, over the bruise on his cheek, and down to the split in his lip. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I'd let him hit my every day in a jealous fit or rage if it meant you were getting back at him for hurting you. If it meant he was feeling just a sliver of what he made you feel."

My heart stammered, and my mouth dropped slightly. He would really do that for me?

"I honestly couldn't care less about Josh anymore. It's not about getting payback for me anymore. I don't care. It's about getting back at him for whatever he did to you and-" I stopped talking when I saw the smile on his lips. Suddenly those luscious lips were on mine with such force that I fell backwards into the bed of soft pillows with Zach half on top of me.

"Well, that was rather enthusiastic of you." I laughed when he removed his mouth gently from mine.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." His fingers brushed the hair off my forehead. His green eyes stared into mine as he hovered above me. "Did you mean it?"

"What?" I asked, unable to look away from his eyes, which were darkening dramatically every second.

"That you don't care about Jimmy anymore?" Oh, that. I didn't mean to say that because I didn't want Zach to leave me yet. He had helped me so much, and I was afraid I would go backwards if he were gone.

"I'm still pissed at him, and it still hurts that he treated me like that, but yes, I meant it. I don't care about him anymore because of you. And now I want to help you get your revenge. He deserves everything he gets." I smiled, admitting the truth and hoping like hell he didn't want to end our fake relationship.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he whispered, dipping his head and bringing his lips to mine again. I instantly curled my hands into his hair how he liked it, tugging gently. I opened my mouth for him and felt his tongue pressing against my lips. It was warm and smooth in my mouth, and I felt a sudden urge t have him closer. Desire flooded my body. I brought my leg up and hooked it over his hips, causing him to lower all of his weight on top of me. What was he doing to me?

"Cammie." He groaned against my lips before trailing soft kisses down my neck and along my collarbone, forcing an involuntary moan from my mouth. "You need to stop doing that. I'm barely in control right now."

"Doing what?" I moaned when I felt his hand grip my thigh closer to his waist while his teeth grazed across my shoulder.

"Stop wriggling beneath me. I can feel every inch of your body," he hissed between kisses. "And stop pulling on my hair. I like it too much." He kissed back up my neck, his teeth skimming my ear, making me moan again. "And please stop making those noises. They're turning me on." He brought his mouth back to mine, roughly pushing his tongue through my parted lips before I could even comprehend what he'd said. I was turning him on? If only he knew how he was making me feel…

"Shit," he mumbled. He pushed off me, leaving me missing the close contact of his warm body. He threw himself down on the pillows beside me and covered his face with his hands. "What are you doing to me?" He rolled over to look at me.

"Me?" I rolled onto my side to looks at him too. "What are emyou/em doing to me?" I had never kissed anyone like that before.

He rolled his eyes.

It was a gift really, that I could make him roll his eyes so often.

"I meant what I said earlier, Gallagher Girl, about wanting to see that dishevelled just been fu…mmd oog." I tried to stop him from finishing that sentence by squeezing his mouth shut again, but he still managed to say it somewhat muffled and garbled, and I knew exactly what he meant. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Come here. Let's watch this crap." I didn't see the point. We had already missed the beginning, and it didn't look good anyway. He held his arms out, and I moved into them nonetheless. Resting my head on his chest, I let my fingers trace along the v of his exposed stomach where his shirt had ridden up. He shivered at my touch but didn't say anything, so I continued my exploration of his abs, hips, and chest until he finally stopped me.

"Cameron," he said, his warning tone evident as he grabbed my hand tightly to stop its movements.

"Sorry." I widened my eyes and pressed my mouth shut. I must have pushed him too far. No one could see us back there. There was no reason for me or us to be so…friendly, for lack of a better word.

Zach groaned. "Fuck it," and before I knew it, he had flipped me onto my back so he was hovering over me once again with my hands pinned above my head.

His eyes searched mine for a moment. He must have found whatever he was looking for in them, because the faintest ghost of a smile crossed his beautiful pink lips before they were on mine once again. I was so lost in his kisses and the warmth of his arms that I lost all sense of time. Apparently, he did too. We kissed and kissed and kept on kissing until a pounding on the side of the truck made Zach pull back with a grunt and a frown on his face.

"Kinda busy here." Zach growled over his shoulder.

I bit my lip to suppress the laugh that was threatening to explode at the disappointed look on his face.

"Is everything okay? The movie end-" I heard Josh's voice falter and turned my head to the side to see him peering over the edge of the truck," -ed twenty minutes ago. What the hell, Cammie?" he shouted.

"Get lost, Josh." Zach pushed himself off me, reaching out to pull me up too.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cammie? This isn't you." He gestured to what I assumed was my very messed up and dishevelled appearance as we climbed out the back of the truck. Zach and I had apparently been making out throughout the whole movie and twenty minutes after. The entire drive-in was empty. I let out a bitter laugh.

"Like you know who I am, Josh. This is exactly me. This is me when I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not. This is me when I'm not trying to please you," I said, smoothing my hands through my hair and trying to ignore the smirk on Zach's face at my attempt to fix my appearance.

"No, that is bullshit. All this is him. He's a bad influence on you. You were never like this until he came along," Josh raised his voice. Zach's fists clenched by his sides. He went to move but stopped when I tugged on his wrist, pulling him to me.

"This has nothing to do with Zach," I shouted. I could feel all the built up anger boiling inside.

"Of course it does," Josh yelled back.

"You know what? You're right. This has everything to do with Zach," I said, feeling him tense beside me and try to pull his hand from my grip, but I only tightened it. I knew he thought that I agreed with Josh all of a sudden, but I didn't. "Because of Zach, I'm confident. And I am so over you. Because of Zach, I'm happy. And you can go and screw Dee Dee. Or yourself for all I care. Just leave me alone." I looked at Zach, and he stared back, chewing on his lip again.

"Joshy!" Dee Dee called out, her nails sounding identical to nails scratching down a chalkboard. "What are you doing?"

"Better run along before she gets angry," I told Josh while still watching Zach, trying to work out what he was thinking and if I had said the wrong thing.

I was vaguely aware of Josh leaving, muttering something under his breath as he went, but I was too busy searching Zach's face for a clue. After what seemed like forever, he tugged on my hand and pulled me around to the passenger side of the car. He pressed me against the door and caged me in with his arms.

"We should go," he muttered as he leant in and pressed his lips to mine again. This time it was different. It was softer sweeter, and not at all like the heated kisses we had shared before. It was almost emotional. Zach ended the kiss first. He pulled away slightly, making me whimper. I didn't miss the cocky grin on his face as he helped me into my seat before he whistled a little tune and climbed into his side of the truck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Long time, no see... I was taking a hiatus from all things FF during exam season (A-levels are extremely important to get into uni and highly stressful times in the uk haha) but jokes on me because coronavirus means that they have officially been cancelled this year and i have no idea what to do with myself now. It also means I'm going to be stuck in my house majority of the day, so what better time to make a return. Hope you guys liked this chapter, expect another one in 2 days max I promise! Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy xxxxxx**

I looked up from my homework and peered over the stack of books in front of me. A loud shuffling of movement from the back door, that only staff and Zach knew, alerted me to someone's arrival. Lizzie's voice rang through the bookstore.

"Well? Did you ask him?"

I ducked back behind the books in front of me. I'd been avoiding her and Bex all weekend purely so that I didn't have to discuss the date with Zach. It was a great night, and I'd enjoyed every moment of it. That was the problem. I had enjoyed our fake date more than I should have. Zach made it too easy to forget that we were only pretending to be together and I was beginning to feel scared at the feelings that he unconsciously aroused whenever we were with one another.

"Where are you, Cammie?" She called out again, sounding closer. I couldn't keep hiding. She'd see me eventually.

"Here." I sat up straighter so she could see me. Her eyes lit up, and an excited smile crossed her face.

"Well?"

"Hey, Cams. How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. You?" I asked sarcastically. She just looked at me, completely unimpressed. "No, I haven't asked him since Friday night." I had also been avoiding him all weekend. I was relying too much on him and how he made me feel- feelings that I torturously didn't know what to do with. We were pretending, and it seemed better to keep our distance outside school before the lines started to blur completely…

"You haven't spoken to your boyfriend all weekend? Why? Did something happen?" She slid down beside me with her eyebrows raised waiting for a response.

"For one, he's not my boyfriend. And, two…" I trailed off absentmindedly. Yes, something had happened. We'd kissed for hours like a pair of horny teenagers in a loving relationship. Horny teenagers we were, in a loving relationship we were not. Then I'd also told Josh how I really felt and that I was happy because of Zach, which was actually the most empowering thing I've ever done. The flip side to that, was that for some reason I clearly freaked out after thinking about what my actions had meant and decided to become a hermit for the remainder of the weekend. Even I don't know what's wrong with me.

I felt as though I'd crossed some fake-relationship line or something, and I didn't know what to say to him. There was no reason for either of us to act like that, even if Josh was watching our every move. Zach and I had no reason to kiss that passionately for that long and on top of that I had no idea what to make of the comment about what I was doing to him and what he wanted to see me looking like if Josh hadn't interrupted us. He was a flirt. I knew that. But it still felt all too real for a relationship that was supposed to be fake, and it was confusing the hell out of me.

Zach and I being together was beginning to feel like second nature- as if we didn't even need to act anymore. It was like we really were in a relationship but without any romantic feelings. Only chemistry. Lots and…lots of chemistry. I'd never felt that physically attracted to anyone before. Not even Josh. I'd never had the world fade away when a boy looked at me. I'd never had anyone make me feel so confident and happy in myself. What was I going to do?

"And two, nothing happened. We've just been busy." I decided not to tell her about it since I was not prepared to have a 3-hour long conversation about my deepest darkest thoughts and feelings.

Lizzie looked at me with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "Cam, I know you well enough now to know when you're lying to me. And that was the biggest load of bullshit, if I've ever heard some."

I sighed loudly and dropped my head into my hands. "Liz, I don't know what to do. It was one of the most passionate, intense, most amazing nights of my life. For real, as well! I'm not even saying that as his fake girlfriend and I'm going out of my mind trying to make sense of these feelings I keep having."

"Oh, Cammie, what have you got yourself into?" She said, smiling at me warmly before wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders. "Why is it such a bad thing that you're having these feelings? I know Zach and trust me when I say that the way that boy looks at you isn't like someone who's just pretending to be in a relationship. I really think you should talk to him."

I stared at her incredulously. Did he really look at me differently? "I don't know, Liz, I don't want to jeopardise what we-"

My words were cut off by the sound of the front doorbell ringing. All of a sudden the pair of tanned British legs I had come to know so well, were stood in front towering above us.

"I thought I might find you two here… You know Cameron, if it weren't for Lizzie's top-notch hacking skills to track your location, one might've thought that you were some sort of pavement artist working for the CIA or something. You can really hide when you don't want to be found." She announced exasperatedly. "Sorry, did I interrupt a moment between you guys? I can go stand outside if you want."

I chuckled at Bex, "No, no, don't worry, Lizzie was just interrogating me about Friday night which I'm sure you're about to do anyway."

"Good, cuz I wasn't planning on leaving either way. Now spill all the details, please." She replied in earnest, plopping herself down next to us.

"I don't even know where to start…" I began, before relaying the entire night's events to my two best friends in full detail.

"And you two haven't spoken since?" Lizzie asked, creasing her forehead like she did when she was trying to work out some impossible maths equation.

"No. He texted a few times but when I bumped into Grant the other day at Pop's diner (A/N little Riverdale reference because I'm currently binging it sorry!) he told me Zach had taken off for a few days." I explained.

"Well, call him now and ask him, why don't you?" Bex insisted.

"What's the rush?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer. "Wait a minute, call who? Grant or Zach?" I raised my eyebrow, seeing right through my sassy friend who was now blushing a deep red.

"Preston's a jerk, and I hate him, and I want to move on."

"What did he do this time?" Liz asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

Preston was Bex's long time crush and lived down the street from her. He was two years above (a sophomore in college), gorgeous, and he knew it. He'd always been Bex's knight in shining armour and looked out for her. Naturally, she developed a sort of infatuation with him, which started long before I moved to Roseville.

"He's got a date with Kim Lee this weekend. Kim Lee of all people and in the same year as us! I always thought that he never went for it with me because I was too young for him, but then one girl he meets at the library comes along and all that goes out the window." She vented in frustration. "Why can't he like me?"

"I'm sorry, Bex. I am. But maybe it's because he's known you for so long. You're his best mate's little sister after all-"

"I'm not that little! I'm Bex Baxter. I'm a badass bitch who could handle pretty much anyone so I don't know what he's thinking."

"We know that, but he probably can't get past the fact you're his best friend's younger sibling. So, who cares about him? There're plenty of other fish in the sea and you deserve better, honestly!" Lizzie added reassuringly.

Bex shook her head as if to rid herself of all her thoughts and wiped her eyes readily. "I know, and that's why I need a date. A boyfriend. Anything. Can you please introduce me to this Grant guy? And for your own sake, as well as mine, call Zach."

"I think he's.."

"I don't care. Call him. If anyone can interrupt him, it's you." She stared at me sternly.

I sighed. I wasn't so sure he'd want me to disturb him, but I pulled out my phone, searching for Zach's number before putting it to my ear.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl." He answered quickly, surprising me. My heart fluttered at the use of his nickname for me.

"Uh, hi," I said, caught off guard that he was acting like normal. Maybe I had read too much into things since Friday night. Maybe he didn't notice his effect on me. And maybe he was even better at acting than I thought.

"Miss me already?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I looked up at Bex and Lizzie to see if they were listening in on our conversation, but luckily they were engrossed in their own little bubble of boys and prom.

I ignored his question. "Anyway, Bex is here, and she has been bugging me all weekend about-"

"Meeting Grant?" Zach interrupted.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I mentioned her to him yesterday at practice, which you missed by the way, and he's been pissing me off all weekend too. Actually, the same goes for Jonas, the friend I was going to set lizzie up with? He's a lot more conservative and geeky compared to Grant but the fact he's asked me more than once about her is a sign that he's interested. Bring them to that party, and I'll do the same," he said, reminding me that there was a huge event at Josh's that the whole year was invited to. Personally, I hated parties.

"Oh. I wasn't planning on going to that."

"Of course you were. You're my girlfriend. And it is at Jimmy's, after all."

"But after Friday, I don't really-"

"It will be fine. A way to piss him off even more."

Internally, I groaned at the fact he still didn't realise it wasn't about getting back at Josh anymore, but I accepted under the conditions that I would get to spend more time with Zach and figure out what was really going on inside our heads. "Okay, fine. I'll bring them. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. See you tomorrow, yeah?" I asked hopefully. I heard the bell above the door of the bookstore ring and finally noticed that Bex and Lizzie had gone off to make tea in the back room. "Zach?"

"Yeah?" The phone hung up, but I heard his voice loud and clear. Turning my head, I saw him sauntering through the shelves towards me with a grin on his face. He was actually here. In front of me.

"Wh..What?" He stopped me from talking by leaning over the counter and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. My hands instantly threaded their way into his hair, causing him to groan and allowing me to deepen the kiss. I needed to show him I was sorry for ignoring him all weekend. I felt him smile into the kiss before he eventually pulled away.

"I missed you too, Gallagher Girl." He whispered with his forehead resting on mine.

A loud grunt interrupted the moment and we turned to see Bex and Lizzie gawking at us like fish.

"Ladies. Your fairy godmother listened to your wishes and both your dates are coming to Josh Abrams party, where you can finally meet them!" He brushed his hands through his hair, trying to keep it out of his face, but it didn't help. His curls fell back down across his face immediately.

"That's two weeks away," Bex whined whilst Liz smiled to herself nervously. "Hold up. You guys are going to Josh's? Why?" She sounded shocked.

"It's meant to be the party of the year, although I highly doubt it, but why not?" Zach leant on the counter that we were previously resting against, still trying to push the hair out of his face.

"I just thought because of everything that's happened, you guys would want to avoid it," she said, looking confused. "And I don't think you were invited according to what Tina said."

"No one was invited. It's an open invitation. But either way we're going." Zach shrugged. "No one will expect us to. He needs to see that Cammie's moved on and is happier with me, right?" He looked at me with a mixture of hopefulness and apology. Happier with him? Did that mean he wasn't worried that I told Josh I was happier with him?

"Of course." I smiled and hoped it didn't look too forced or real because the truth was, I was happier now, and it was because of Zach and his little plan to get back at Josh for something I was yet to understand.

"Good." He leant over the counter and pecked me on the lips quickly before pulling back and thoughtfully looking at my hair.

"Can I borrow this?" He reached up and slid the elastic out of my hair before grabbing his locks and pulling it back into a small ponytail at the top of his head.

"Uhm…" I cleared my throat. Lizzie's eyes went wide as she stared at Zach before turning to Bex, to which both girls mouthed the words "wow" behind his back. I stifled a laugh at the expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked as he ran his fingers through my hair, working out the kinks that had formed.

"Um, well, nothing. You just stole my hair tie, that's all." I replied lamely, trying not to gawk at how incredible he looked with his hair tied up like that. No guy should look that sexy with a ponytail.

"Sorry, it was just driving me crazy. I need to cut it off."

"No!" Liz, Bex and I shouted at the same time, making us laugh, and Zach step back, looking at us like we were both crazy. Maybe we were, but I liked his hair tied up.

"It's just, well…you look good with longer hair. I like it." I could feel my cheeks heart up, no doubt reddening too. The other two nodded in agreement, and Zach's face split into a huge grin.

"And that ponytail…" Lizzie stared incredulously.

"No guy should ever look that good with a ponytail, but you manage to make it look extremely attractive," Bex interrupted, echoing my exact thoughts. I stared at her, hardly believing she had just admitted that to him.

"Cammie, do you like my ponytail too?" He turned to me with a smirk. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Was that even a question?

"Yes." I nodded, and he leant close bringing his lips to my ear, making me shiver as his warm breath skidded across my neck.

"Does it turn you on?" he whispered, his voice sounding deep and husky. I gasped and pulled away from him with wide eyes. What was he doing to me? I couldn't admit that yeah it did, and if you combined that with the way his voice just sounded in my ear, then yes it definitely did. But I was beginning to think everything that boy did or said or wore was enough to turn me on. What was wrong with me?

"Gallagher Girl, I asked you a question." He straightened up and stood back trying to hide the smile on his face. He just liked making me feel uncomfortable. He actually enjoyed it. In that moment, I decided I wasn't going to let him force me to feel like that anymore. Looking at Bex and Lizzie, I saw they were now engrossed in an intense conversation about what to wear when they meet Zach's friends, not paying attention to what Zach and I were talking about.

I stood up straight and squared my shoulders. Looking him directly in the eyes, I answered as calmly as I could. "Oh yeah, big time." I winked at him and walked away from the counter feeling my insides turn to jelly. But at the same time, I felt a rush of adrenaline surge through me from being so bold and honest.

"Cammie." I heard him hiss. "Cammie, get back here." He called out as I opened the door to the back kitchen to grab a glass of water. I needed to cool down. I heard footsteps behind me and turned expecting to see Zach, but it was Lizzie and Bex.

"We're gonna head out now. Leave you two love birds alone to sort out your 'feelings'. See you tomorrow." Bex grinned, pulling a winking Lizzie behind her.

"See you two!" I waved at them and turned the sink on, filling up my glass with water before draining it in a couple of mouthfuls. I was thirsty. Just as I was about to walk back out into the store, the kitchen door swung open again, revealing Zach. He was standing there with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, staring at me. The look on his face and in his eyes stopped me in my tracks.

I took a step back instinctively, trying to move away from him. He crossed the threshold and closed the distance between us in three long strides. I backed up another step, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, causing me to slam into his chest. I looked up at him in shock and was met by a heated gaze, but before I could figure out whether it was fury or desire burning in his green eyes, his mouth was on mine and his tongue was pushing its way between my lips.

Desire instantly flooded my body and I found myself clutching at his shirt, trying to pull him closer. One of his hands snaked around my lower back, holding me firmly against his body, while the other cupped my face. His tongue was strong and forceful in my mouth, and I could feel his fingers digging into my back like he was also trying to pull me as close as possible. Somehow, I ended up backed against the wall with nowhere to move. Any distance between us was completely removed when Zach's hands slid down and gripped my thighs, lifting me up so that I had to wrap my legs tightly around his waist. Zach ripped his mouth away from mine and began kissing along my jaw to my ear.

"Zach." His name came out sounding like a moan when I felt his teeth tugging on my earlobe. My eyes rolled backwards. His soft lips made their way down my neck as I threw my head back. My insides once again turned to jelly, and my heart beat out of my chest, but in the best way.

"Cammie." He breathed my name when he placed a kiss in the hollow at the bottom of my throat. My heart beat faster and heat began to pool in the bottom of my stomach.

"You can't say that to me and just walk off." His voice was deep and husky again. I nodded my head so he knew I understood what he was saying. He took a step back and I had to wrap my arms around his neck so I didn't fall backwards. Suddenly I felt the soft cushions from the small sofa in the corner of the kitchen at my back with Zach hovering above me waiting for my reaction.

I didn't even know how I felt about it. I couldn't think when he was that close to me. He clouded my judgement. My brain stopped working, and despite my protests, he seemed to take over my senses completely. When he was around, he was all I felt and saw. His touch had a power over me that I would never understand. He made me feel calm whenever I was scared or nervous. He made me feel safe and wanted. He made me want, well more specifically, want him. And I didn't know what to do about it. I shouldn't want him, because it was all pretend. But there was this magnetic pull towards him that I couldn't explain or resist. I'd never felt it before with anyone.

 _Ah hell, you only live once._ I reached up and dragged my nails through his hair, pulling the elastic out and letting the curls fall around his face. Tugging on his silky locks, I pulled his face down to mine again, but this time I did what I'd wanted to do for weeks. I gently bit his bottom lip into my mouth, letting my teeth graze and tug at it slightly, making Zach moan. He lowered his weight on to me and kissed me in a way that had me gasping for breath as I continued running my fingers through his hair, pulling gently at the ends. My legs were wrapped around his hips, pushing him down to me further. One of his hands supported his weight above me while the other slid under my shirt, tickling along my hips and up to my ribs before brushing along the bottom of my bra. He'd never ventured under my clothes before, and I didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, I was quite ready to sit up and strip the damn shirt off if he didn't do it himself soon enough. That was just the effect he had on me. More and more.

Before his hand could creep any higher, I heard it. The sound of the bell above the front door. Crap! I had completely forgotten where we were. Zach reluctantly pulled away, both of us breathing heavily as I heard Joe call out for me.

"This is not over," Zach growled, sitting up and pulling me with him. I quickly climbed off the couch, straightened my hair and shirt, and was just putting the kettle on to make a cup of tea when Joe walked in. I was sure I looked all flustered and bothered, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Camster. Here you are." Joey greeted me with a hug as he walked in. "Hello, son," he said, turning towards Zach.

"Afternoon, Mr. S." Zach replied, smiling casually. I turned to find him looking as relaxed as possible, lying back on the sofa. I shook my head because I was barely in control of my breathing, but Zach looked unfazed that we were almost caught doing whatever it was we were doing. What that was, I have no idea, but why wasn't he as affected by the moment as me?

"Would you like a hot drink?" I offered Joey, trying to clear my thoughts. "We were just having a break. It's been a slow day."

"That would be amazing." He smiled at me warmly and sat down at the small round table. I placed some biscuits on top of the surface for everyone to share and set about making the tea.

"This is delicious tea, Cams. From your mother?" asked Joe as he took another sip.

"Yes. One of her creations."

"Creations?" Zach sat up an picked up his teacup.

"She likes to make things, to de-stress from her work." I cringed at the thought of how long it took her to get something right. Cooking being one of the skills she failed miserably at.

"Wow, that's impressive." Zach looked surprised.

"It's-" I was cut off by the sound of the bell over the front door and stood up from my seat. "Break's over."

I walked out into the shop and immediately wished that Joe had gone out instead. Standing there in the middle of the store was Dee Dee. I didn't say anything to her. I had nothing to say. I just crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"I know what you're doing." She sneered, taking a step towards me. I lifted my eyebrow and waited for her to continue. She knew nothing.

"You are only with Zach to make Josh jealous. And it won't work you know. It's really kind of pathetic. Josh doesn't want you. He loves me. So back off or…" I couldn't help but laugh. She was trying to scare and intimidate me because she felt insecure about Josh.

"I'm happy with Zach." I stepped towards her and smiled when she faltered. "I don't want Josh and I am not trying to make him jealous. If he's having second thoughts about dumping me for you, then that's something you have to work out. Not my problem. Like I told him the other night, go screw yourself, Dee Dee, or him. Whatever, because I don't care." I turned and walked back out into the kitchen, leaving her standing there in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Okay i know it's a day late, but at least it's not months rip (still sorry about that). Hope you enjoy this chapter- it's not as action pack filled as some of the others but it's important for Cammie's personal development! Please review- it makes my day when you and gives me the inspiration i need to get these uploads up! lots of love and keep staying safe xxx**

Josh's party was fast approaching, and the closer it got, the more nervous I became. I shouldn't have been going. He hated me. And the feeling was mutual. But Zach and the girls seemed to be convinced otherwise, they said it was something to do with closure. I was pretty sure I got that closure the night he texted me and told me that I was the worst girlfriend ever. But at the same time, I understood Zach's point of view, too. Imagine the look on Josh's face when I showed up to his party with Zach and didn't even give him a second-or first- glance. I've got to admit, that would honestly be amazing and besides, I had to be there for the moment Bex and Liz finally met their hopeful dates. Speaking of which, Lizzie insisted we all go shopping for clothes to wear to Josh's party the following week, "before all the skanks get the good stuff," as she so eloquently put it. I didn't feel like shopping. I hated shopping, and it wasn't the way I wanted to spend my eighteenth birthday. I'd never been one to make big deals out of birthdays and didn't want to start now, so I kept my mouth shut.

"You want to show him what he's missing, don't you?" Bex asked when she pulled into the parking lot.

"No, not really. I don't care what he thinks. I'm with Zach," I told her. And it was true. I didn't care what Josh thought anymore. Ever since I came to the realisation I was over him, I'd been watching him and Dee Dee and wondering what I ever saw in him as a boyfriend or her as a friend.

Dee Dee, I had come to the conclusion, wasn't a nice person. She was self-centred and conceited and thought everyone owed her something. Quite frankly she treated people like crap and in my eyes that made her a very indecent human being. Josh, on the other hand, he was (as Zach once put it) a douche. I must have been blind or stupid when I fell for him. Honestly, he and Dee Dee were perfect for each other. They were conniving, backstabbing, and threatening towards anyone who stood in their way. Out of the two of them, Dee Dee was the worst, though. I'd copped quite a few threats from her since that run in at the bookstore. Apparently, she was still hung up on the fact that Josh got mad at me for being with Zach at the drive-in and acting like a hussy. Ironic, considering I wasn't the one who stole my best friend's boyfriend or who was caught in the janitor's closet with my boyfriend's hand up my skirt- Zach may have tipped off the headmaster about that-but, you know, I was the one who was a hussy according to Dee Dee. At least that's what she told me that day she backed me into a locker and threatened to end me in a typical mean girl cliché "I made you. I can end you" kind of way. I told her I'd learned from the best before shoving her out my way and going to kiss Zach. Granted, kissing Zach always brightened my day…

"Okay, good for you Cams. But we want to look hot when you introduce us to those friends of Zach's, isn't that right Lizard?" Bex laughed.

"Right you are, amigo. Let's go!" Lizzie exclaimed leaving the car, before linking arms with Bex and I.

After four hours of walking into store after store and indulging in some pampering, we finally headed to the food court to get some dinner. Our arms were laden with shopping bags containing our newly purchased outfits; Bex with a bodycon red dress which accentuated all her curves perfectly, Liz with a hot pink crop-top and skirt co-ord and myself with a tight white halter-neck dress. As well as that, our hair was freshly coloured, our nails manicured and our toes painted. We were ready to party.

While we were sitting there eating our burger and fries, my phone buzzed with a text from Zach.

 **Zach: I'm bored. Entertain me? :)**

 _Me: Don't you have friends you can hang out with? I'm having dinner with Lizzie and Bex._

 **Zach: Ditch them, they have each other don't they?**

 _Me: I can't do that._

 **Zach: I'm your boyfriend. You can ditch them for me.**

 _Me: You're my friend. You're my fake boyfriend in public. I'm not going to ditch them._

 **Zach: Please**

 _Me: No_

 **Zach: Pleaseee**

 _Me: No_

"You texting Zach?" Bex questioned, startling me. Why did he want to see me so badly?

"Ah yeah, how did you know?" I could have been texting anyone. Okay, maybe not anyone since Bex and Lizzie were really my only friends.

"That funny look you get on your face whenever you speak about him, talk to him, see him, or even just think about him." Liz added. I had no idea what she was talking about. What funny look? They must be crazy.

"I do not get a stupid look."

"Oh, you do. Trust me. You've got it bad." Bex added. Obviously, she must just be exaggerating or something because I most definitely do not have it bad for Zach Goode.

"No, I don't. This is all so new still. I'm still getting over Josh and-"

"Oh, bullshit. It's been what? Almost three months since you broke up?"

"Actually, it's been 3 months and 5 days according to my calculations, meaning you and Zach have been "dating" for just over a month now!" Liz explained, using her natural intelligence to outsmart me yet again.

"Exactly! You don't care what Josh thinks. You said so yourself. Besides, you never once looked at Josh the whole time you were together, the way you look at Zach now." I rolled my eyes at her, not agreeing with the points she was trying to make.

"And do tell, how exactly do I look at Zach?" I asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

"Like you want to eat him." Liz murmured in a soft voice, stunning both Bex and I into silence before they ganged up on me and started laughing uncontrollably at my expression.

"Lizzie, where did that come from? I don't actually look at him like that, do I?" I asked, blushing intensely at the idea.

"I'm sorry Cams, but you really do. And it's been what? A month officially. Longer if you count the time you spent hanging out beforehand- remember all those days he spent lounging around in the bookstore just trying to get to know you? So, don't tell me you don't get a funny look or that you don't have it bad, because you do. It's so obvious to everyone. And Bex agrees." She shoved a ketchup-covered fry in her mouth and grinned at me.

"Obvious?" I was unsure how anything could be obvious when nothing was going on.

"Yeah, obvious to everyone but you, clearly." Bex stated, trying to stifle her laughter. She reached over and grabbed my hand after I gave her a puzzled look. "Okay, look, it's clear to everyone how much you and Zach like each other and behave around each other, it's like there's this bloody huge magnet that draws you to one another no matter where you are or what you're doing. It's intense to watch. You and Zach. Despite everything you say and despite this stupid fake relationship stuff, which I still don't understand by the way, it's real. Maybe you guys just haven't figured it out yet. Forget Josh. Forget Dee Dee. How does Zach make you feel?"

I had no idea how to answer that. She said it was real, yet Zach and I hadn't even addressed the idea of 'us' yet, as an actual possibility. Were they right? After all, my two best friends knew me better than anyone, apart from maybe Zach and my mom, and I know they wouldn't lie to me. Aside from thinking about how I feel, Zach wasn't interested. It was his idea to fake this relationship, which proves that his only intention was to get payback. I was just in a vulnerable enough place to agree to it at the time. I thought about how I felt around Zach. How I felt so comfortable and that I could be myself around him- like I could finally fit in somewhere.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrow at me expectantly, with Lizzie to her right seemingly just as smug.

"He makes me feel real. Like I'm not pretending to be something or someone I'm not." I had to stifle a laugh when I said that because that was exactly what I was doing- pretending to be his girlfriend. "I'm at ease when I'm around him. When we're together we can talk for hours. Or we can sit in silence and it's not awkward. Nothing feels forced. I have confidence, finally, for the first time in a long time. I also don't care what people think of me, and I couldn't give less of a crap about Josh or Dee Dee anymore…I've moved on and I've become a better, more content person because of him. He makes me smile and laugh until it physically hurts. He makes me stomach flutter like I've never felt before." I paused to look at my friends. They had the same look on their face: huge grins filled with excitement.

"And?" Lizzie asked.

"He makes me happy," I admitted, nodding. Zach made me happy. Extremely so. I would have been a complete mess if it weren't for him, I just hadn't admitted that to myself. Bex sat back and squealed in delight, with Lizzie clapping her hands together like a child.

"You loooooooove him."

Love him? I didn't think so. I was attracted to him, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't find him hot as hell? That thick curly hair that looked so unbelievably good tied up, the cute dimples when he smiled and don't get me started on those mesmerising green eyes... I didn't want to consider it before, but it made sense now. I was scared to tell him I was over Josh because I didn't want to fake break up and lose him from my life. I hated seeing him hurt- even just the thought of him getting hurt sent shivers through me. Our personal contact had increased to the point where we were acting like a couple when no one could even see us. I would play with his hair, hold his hand, and he would keep an arm wrapped around me unconsciously, or trace his fingertips over my hips and stomach. Even our kisses were getting more frequent and intense, and we tended to get a little bit carried away sometimes. A prime example being a few days ago in the kitchen at the roadhouse when Zach finally cooked for me, and boy was he right when he said he could make a mean burger. It was easy to lose control around him when he made me feel so good. When he made me need him.

Holy crap! I liked Zach. I did. I had feelings for Zachary Goode. Real, crazy, completely absorbing feelings that I had never felt before. Was it love? No, I didn't think so. But it was more than just physical attraction. I needed him in so many ways. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

"I need him." I groaned. "It's not love." I shook my head slowly and looked at them. They looked like they were about to burst with anticipation.

"Well what are you doing sitting here with us? Go!" Bex began, waving her away with both hands.

"What?" I wasn't about to leave my friends to see Zach. No way. What would I say to him? Was I supposed to tell him the truth? No, that would be stupid. He'd just laugh in my face and either fake break up with me or make me life a living hell while we were still pretending to be in a relationship.

"You've just realised how much you like your super-hot boyfriend. You shouldn't be here with us. You should make him understand how much he wants you too."

"She's right, Camster. Go tell him how you feel!" Lizzie exclaimed, making it sound like we were in some sort of rom-com or romance fiction.

"You're crazy. We're having a girls' day. I can see Zach tomorrow. So, what are we doing now?"

"We, as in Lizzie and I, are making you visit your boyfriend." She smiled and stood up, grabbing all of her bags and mine too. Lizzie followed suit.

:No, honestly. I will hang out with you guys. Zach can wait." I tried to argue with her, but it was useless.

"Cammie, your phone hasn't stopped buzzing for the last ten minutes. He wants to see you, so go. Please. We're gonna go look for a pair of shoes that I saw in Abercrombie, and then we'll make our way home and drop your bags off on the way. Now stop arguing and leave!" Bex announced. I agreed reluctantly after I looked at my phone and saw ten new messages from Zach all saying the same thing.

 **Zach: Please.**

He was begging me to visit him and I had to admit that I wanted to see him too, but I was nervous about it. It felt different seeing him now that I'd stopped hiding my true feelings.

I texted Zach and asked for his address. Even though we'd been hanging out a lot, I'd never been to his house. I nervously made my way to Zach's house. By the time I got there, my heart was pounding out of my chest, and butterflies were erupting in my stomach. My hands shook as I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello." For some reason, I was surprised when a woman answered the door. She had long, wavy brown hair and bright green eyes like Zach. Zach's mother. I didn't know why I expected him to be home alone. It just never occurred to me that he wouldn't be.

"Um, hi." I smiled, nervously at her, feeling uncomfortable showing up on a Friday night to see her son, but she didn't seem to mind. Giving me a warm smile, she pulled the door open wider for me, gesturing for me to enter. Maybe Zach brought girls home a lot and his mother was used to meeting them. That thought made my stomach churn.

"You must be Cammie, Zach's girlfriend. I'm Catherine." I guess Zach had told his mother about us- whether she knew we weren't in a real relationship, I wasn't sure.

"Yes, it's so nice to meet you. Sorry for coming by so late." I apologised, even though it was only 9.30pm.

"Oh, nonsense. Don't apologise. I'm just happy to meet you finally. I was beginning to think Zach had made you up or something." She laughed, flashing dimples identical to her son's.

I laughed uncertainly. "Oh, I'm real." Zach had told her about me and more than that, she actually believed I was his girlfriend.

"Yes, you are. Anyway, Zach is upstairs. You can go on up. Third door on the left." She smiled and walked off, leaving me standing there dumbstruck for a moment. I made my way up the stairs, my heart pounding harder with each step I took closer to Zach's room. Finally reaching the door, I wondered whether I should knock or just walk in. Knocking was probably better in case he was busy or something. Raising my fist to knock on the door, I hesitated again.

This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come- I was a nervous wreck after all. I liked Zach more than I realised, and there I was standing outside the door to his room where he was alone and waiting for me. I couldn't do this. Why did Bex and Lizzie have to force me to realise my feelings? I was happy being ignorant and only thinking we were friends. This was too much pressure. I was about to turn around and walk away when the door suddenly opened and I was face-to-face with Zach's naked chest.

I gulped.

"Cammie, what are you doing?" he asked, tugging on my wrist and pulling me into his room, closing the door behind us.

"I uh…uhm…I was…" I stuttered, unable to stop staring at his toned chest and stomach. My eyes drifted to the v defining his hips and my mouth went dry.

"I was about to knock." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I couldn't let him know how I felt. But apparently, my ogling was too obvious.

"Like what you see, Gallagher Girl?" He smirked at me. Damn him for being so attractive, and even worse than that, him actually acknowledging it. Sighing in defeat, I nodded, admitting it, which only made him smile widely, showing off those dimples.

"What were you doing out there for so long?" he asked. "I didn't think you were ever going to knock." As he threw himself down on the maroon-coloured comforter, I contemplated running away. I stood there and stared at him awkwardly before shifting my gaze around the room. His room. There was a large desk in the corner piled high with books, a hamper under the window over- flowing with clothes, and a tall dresser by the door. Aside from the random posters of various indie music bands on his walls, his room was relatively neat and clean- surprising for a guy.

I glanced at the bed and back to him again, twirling a strand of my hair nervously. He patted the bed beside him, indicating it was okay for me to sit there, but I didn't. I stayed standing in the middle of the room since I didn't trust myself, or him. We tended to get a bit carried away and caught up in the moment; with a bed involved, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep control of the situation.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" Zach asked, sitting up and crossing his long legs in front of him.

"Nothing." I shook my head and twisted my hands together, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"You're very quiet." He eyed me carefully.

"I met your mother. She thinks I'm your girlfriend," I blurted out.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you that." He shrugged like it was nothing and offered no further explanation. Was he okay with her thinking this was real?

"Come here." He reached his hand out toward me, and I looked at it suspiciously. Snap out of it, Cammie. I took slow steps towards him, allowing him to grasp my hands, letting out a yelp when he pulled on them, making me fall forward and stumble onto the bed. He laughed as I shifted into a sitting position.

"You're acting weird, Cam. Just relax. What's wrong with you?" His tone was clipped and annoyed, and I knew I was confusing him, but I just felt out of my depth. I had no idea how to act around him or how to hide my feelings. I felt him move on the bed behind me. His large hands clasped my shoulders as his long fingers began massaging and kneading the tight muscles in my shoulders and neck. I let out a soft moan at the scorching feelings of his hands on my skin.

"I don't know what's got into you, but you need to snap out of it," he growled in my ear. His rough tone and soft actions contradicted each other. It was a strange but soothing combination. "We have a date tomorrow night. You need to be on your game, not acting all weird like you are right now," he whispered into my ear before pressing his teeth into the crook of my neck and sucking gently, making me completely forget about the mention of a date. A date that I didn't remember agreeing to.

I gasped and rolled my head back to rest on his shoulder. I could feel Zach's bare chest pressing into my back; his arms encircling my waist as he pulled me back so I was sitting on his lap. My nails dug into his wrists as he continued kissing and sucking the sensitive skin along my neck while tickling circles on my stomach.

"Cammie." He groaned my name. "If you don't stop wriggling, we are going to have a problem." His breath was warm on my neck, and I didn't even realise I had been moving.

"Sorry." I turned my head to look at him and saw his green eyes alight, blazing into mine. My eyes dropped to his lips and watched as they parted instinctively when he dragged his tongue across the bottom one before pulling it into his mouth. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, we should probably stop now." His voice was gravelly and husky. I dropped my eyes to my lap before pushing off him and moving to the other side of his bed, putting distance between us.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Even though I knew he was right- we had to stop before things went too far- I couldn't help but feel hurt and rejected. That's what happened when I actually admitted to my feelings for once.

"Don't be sorry," he said. I kept my eyes down. I didn't want him to see the hurt that I was sure was evident in them.

"Cammie, look at me." He crawled over the bed to me and tilted my face up so I had to look at him. "I'm sorry. When I'm with you, I lose all sense of right or wrong. You make me lose control, and I don't want to do anything that will hurt you." I wasn't sure what he was trying to say or whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, so I just nodded my head slowly, wishing that he would change the subject.

"Believe me when I say I didn't want to stop then. I want to lose control with you, but I know that it's not right. You're not one of those girls, and I don't' want you to become one." He pressed his lips to mine briefly. I stared at him for a moment, frozen. I tried to take in everything he had just said, but I was just more confused than before.

"I got you something," he said, thankfully changing the subject.

"You did? Why?" I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what he'd gotten me and why. He grinned and lay down on his stomach to reach under the bed. He pulled out a small package neatly wrapped in purple paper.

"Open it," he said, handing it to me with wide eyes.

"Zach, you shouldn't have got me anything. I can't accept this." I tried to hand it back.

"Open the damn gift, Cammie," he exclaimed before softly adding a please and gently kissing my cheek.

I peeled off the paper quickly and carefully, not knowing what to think. I saw a small velvet box. I looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded his head in encouragement, so I lifted the lid and gasped at what I saw.

"Zach, this is too much. Why?" I asked, eyeing the beautiful charm bracelet lying delicately on purple silk inside the box.

"Do you like it?" he asked, ignoring my previous question.

"Yes, it's beautiful but-"

"But nothing. It's yours. Be grateful and wear it." He took it from the box before gently clasping it around my wrist.

"The charms, they're-" I started to ask about the charms he'd chosen.

"They're all things we've done together. Rides to school together," he said, pointing out the car. "Eating at the diner." He indicated to the hamburger before moving to a ladder. "Climbing the water tower."

"Hanging out at the bookstore," I said when his fingers brushed the small book charm.

"Yes, and making out at the drive-in." He grinned, turning the bracelet slightly so I could see the little movie reel.

"And finally, celebrating your eighteenth birthday," he said, lifting the silk in the box to reveal an eighteen charm. I gasped and stared at him in surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Cammie" he whispered. He hooked the charm onto my bracelet. He knew it was my birthday. How? I was just about to ask him when he pressed his lips to mine, making me forget all about my birthday.

 **REVIEWS: The overdue responses dating from Chapter 8 at the top, to the most recent ones at the bottom!**

 **Fairy095: Sorry this reply is so late but hope you've enjoyed these other chapters xxx**

 **Smiles 180: Sorry this took so long- I haven't seen you review in a while, so I rly hope ur still reading cuz I've always appreciated your opinion ahah. Let's just say Zach carved the name of a special someone…. And lizzie can certainly be feisty when she needs to be xxx**

 **Thankunext121: Hope you're still loving it! xxx**

 **Alecks454: I'm currently contemplating doing a chapter in Zach's POV because of your suggestion so thank you! And paha the newest chapters show her realisation of her feelings but he hasn't necessarily made them that obvious… xxx**

 **Midnight Silk Rose: That's the coolest name- I'm glad you like the story so much, it makes me rly happy xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Yeah, I've always had a thing for teddies, even now haha… Glad you like it xxx**

 **bbheartbarnett: Hahha he is indeed and I'm glad you think so- I do try to edit them to suit the OG characters- the only person who doesn't follow as normal is Catherine, hope that's okay xxx**

 **covertoperative456: Thank you for all the support. I appreciate it so fricking much. Hope you've enjoyed the new updates xxx**

 **GoldenGirlABF: Yes! Hint: it's gonna be VERY soon ;) stay tuned xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Yes, they really are, so stick with it hehe. I was extremely busy and im so so grateful that you don't hate me for not updating and instead were so supportive, but like I said in my A/N last chapter, I have lots of time right now haha. Hope all is well with you! Xxx**

 **Duchess12: You are by far the greatest reviewer of mine right now and you make me so happy with all the comments you leave haha, so thank you gal! I'm so glad you enjoy it and swear to you will be updating regularly. I saw your reviews on my other stories too, and don't worry, new beginnings is having a revival very soon xxx**

 **Shadow1999: Yesss I completely get that struggle when stories haven't been finished gahh it's annoying, so I'm really trying hard not to do that! Thank you so much for all ur kindness, it's appreciated so much. Enjoy! Xxx**

 **Pjo4ever: Sorry it took so long gal! Hope it made up for it xxx**

 **Guest reviewers: Thank you to everyone who commented, I appreciate you all so much- and srsly leave like a nickname or something next time and I can reply to you directly instead of grouping under one message! Much love everyone xxx**

 **^^^ also, the person who commented most recently by whopping my ass about not updating…thank you! Pahha it gave the kick up the bum I needed to finish the chapter. Sorry it was a few days late, don't hate me :P xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: MY GAL, MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES, CHECK UR PM! Josh is the biggest douchebag ever and he needs to be exposed. Hahah the sexual chemistry between Cammie and Zach is undeniable what can I say…:p I KNOW and I thought of you when I was writing the description of his hair big time- doesn't he just tick all the boxes *sighhhh*. Dee Dee is that toxic biatch that needs to be put in her place once and for all, you know? Haha I'm glad you think so, I put a lot of thought into it my sis and it literally depresses me writing this shit lol. Zach is a playboy, the flirtation just comes naturally to him and I will admit, I think he's had more of an obsession for Cammie than he lets on… I understand why you think that but I think you should trust that I adore Bex and Cammie's relationship, but that's all I'm going to say my friend hehe. Oh, you never fail to make me laugh- I hope your cuteness meter isn't too broken, but I lowkey love the fact that it is (sorry not sorry) xxx**


End file.
